It Is Written In The Stars
by SaraHunt
Summary: In an Alternate Universe Dylan and the crew find that their lives are changed forever by an accidental meeting. Please Read and Review since this is my first fanfiction.


"**It Is Written in the Stars**"

CHAPTER 1

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

Shakespeare 

Dylan and Rhade walked briskly toward the small Nietzchean settlement. It was nestled in a beautiful valley among very high, glacier-covered mountains with evergreen trees marching up their sides. Dylan walked three paces behind Rhade disguised as a trusted slave and covertly studied the town more out of habit than for any specific purpose. They desperately needed supplies for Andromeda and the only available place to buy them in this sector was this Nietzchean settlement on Ilka's World. They entered the well-maintained wooden trade building and Rhade started the negotiations with the sales people immediately. Dylan milled about casually trying hard not to make eye contact with any of the dozen or so Nietzcheans in the room. He suddenly felt himself shoved, hard.

"Slaves aren't allowed in here", shouted a huge muscle-bound Nietzchean. "Get out of here, and get out of here now, you miserable Kludge! Hasn't your master taught you not to mix with your betters?"

Dylan's first instinct was to react in kind, but they needed those supplies. He swallowed his pride, bowed his head and said, "Right away master, forgive me, I did not know." He walked outside, cooled down his temper and waited by the steps for Rhade to conclude his business. Dylan hoped he would do it quickly since even though it was mid-day on the planet, the air temperature was very, very cold, almost down to freezing.

From down the street, he suddenly heard shouting and a string of swear words that would make even a drunken spacer blush. Dylan saw a tall Nietzchean shove and drag a painfully thin young woman toward an iron post where other human slaves waited. She only wore a thin rag of a dress and was barefoot.

"Bind her to the post, now!" shouted the enraged man. "You," he yelled at a male slave, "get my whip, and make it quick. You", he shouted to an old woman, "get a bottle of alcohol," he yelled. When the items were presented to him he walked toward the frightened woman with an evil grin.

"I'm going to make you pay Kludge for daring to refuse me. I am Norgart, your master, and you will do as I say, when I say it. You should be honored that I wanted to take you to my bed for a little sport" he sneered. "Now you will learn my wrath, and you will die for your disobedience just like that useless bitch of a friend of yours."

The Nietzchean backed up a couple of paces and lashed out with the most incredibly cruel instrument of torture Dylan had ever seen. He had read about them in his Ancient History classes. They were long thin, braided strips of leather with razor-sharp pieces of metal imbedded in the tips. As the first lash bit into the young woman's back she screamed out in agony. Rhade chose that moment to come out of the building. He froze when he saw what was going on and looked at Dylan with a questioning gaze and without words an understanding passed between the two men.

The lash hit home again but this time, the young woman passed out. At this, Norgart took the bottle of alcohol and poured some onto her bleeding back. The girl abruptly regained consciousness in response to the additional agony being visited upon her. She was crying, incoherent with the pain, feeling as if her back was on fire. Norgart lifted the whip again and in quick succession lashed out ten more times. He was preparing to strike again only to be restrained by Rhade's iron grip.

"You will let the girl go, and you will let her go now," he snarled menacingly.

"And just who might you be giving me orders with my own property?" questioned Norgart, obviously furious at being interrupted. "I'm going to beat this Kludge

bitch to death as an example to all the other Kludges—no one disobeys my orders when I own them."

"I am Rhade, out of Majorum by Rhade," he calmly said. "She obviously isn't much of a slave; she can barely walk she is so scrawny" he motioned with his head toward the writhing woman. "As to her being your property, I tell you what, I will buy her from you. If you beat her to death you lose money. If I buy her it will take care of your problem and profit you to boot, and I like spirited wenches," he said taking a more conciliatory tact with the big Nietzchean. "Besides, when I'm tired of her, I will place her in one of the many brothels I own or into one of the flesh rooms in one of the several casinos I also own. That should satisfy your desire for vengeance. I will make her earn her keep a thousand times over. Deal?"

Norgart stood thinking about the offer. The sheer venom of Rhade's plan delighted him. "Alright, I will accept your offer although you know you're getting the short end of the bargain."

Rhade said, "I guess I just see potential" he grinned, shrugging his shoulders. After some brief haggling, he paid the big Nietzchean the necessary coin they mutually agreed upon.

Norgart ordered his slaves to unbind the woman, but when they did, he couldn't help himself, he kicked her fallen form viciously a few more times before Rhade could interfere.

"She is my property now," he said, growling through clenched teeth and Norgart backed off.

"Enjoy her my friend, if you can," he laughed, as he walked away. "It was good doing business with you."

Rhade and Dylan rushed to the woman's side and at first they couldn't tell if she was still alive. A low, pain-filled moan told them she was still with them, but unconscious. "Pick her up and carry her back to the Maru slave," said Rhade to Dylan loudly, still "in character."

They walked briskly out of the settlement and both were happy to see the Maru in the distance. The slaves of the Nietzchean trade shop owner had just finished loading their recently purchased supplies. When he saw Rhade and Dylan approach, the overseer walked to Rhade and said, "everything is on board master". After Rhade's acknowledgement he and the other slaves left silently and Rhade and Dylan ran into the Maru with the young woman

"Rhade, go get the med kit and please hurry," said Dylan. The young woman was still, thankfully unconscious. Dylan gently laid her down on her stomach in one of the bunks so he would have an unimpeded look at her injuries. She was hardly more than skin and bones, obviously malnourished. Every bone in her body was quite prominent, which only emphasized the horrific nature of her wounds. "That bloody bastard! I'd love to go back there and beat the holy crap out of him!" raged Dylan through gritted teeth. Rhade seldom heard the captain swear, but he supposed that this situation definitely warranted it.

"Yeah, me too. Here's the med kit Dylan," Rhade said. "I can once again only marvel at what savages some of my people have become."

"They aren't "your people" Rhade. You have nothing at all in common with that lout back there" stated Dylan emphatically.

"Thank you Captain, that means a lot," Rhade said as he handed Dylan the med kit.

"Rhade, would you mind piloting while I tend to her? We really need to get her back to Andromeda and Trance as soon as possible."

"Sure thing."

Dylan tried to clean the woman's wounds but he wasn't making much headway since each attempt seemed to illicit an agonized moan from the patient and he feared he might be doing more harm than good. She seemed to be in a half conscious world where only pain was her companion. They were just one slip jump away from Andromeda so they would be home shortly. Dylan just held her hand offering what little comfort he could and studied her features. She was probably somewhere in her mid to late twenties, with long, dark, curly hair and quite pretty. He couldn't see her eyes because they were closed in her delirium. Again, he agonized that somehow her fate was his fault, if he'd only gotten away from the Nietzcheans and warned the High Guard. He shook his head "I should worry about this girl's welfare and not have myself a self-pity party," he thought angrily.

"Dylan," yelled Rhade from the pilot's seat, "I see Andromeda, we're almost there!"

"Radio ahead to have Med Deck ready and notify Trance."

"Aye, Captain!"

CHAPTER 2

To care for anyone else enough to make their problems

one's own, is ever the beginning of one's real ethical

development.

Felix Adler 

Trance, along with Rommie, Beka, and Harper were waiting for them by the doors and when the hangar re-pressurized they ran out to the Maru with a stretcher. Once on board Beka's ship Trance knelt down beside the unconscious woman and made a quick, preliminary examination. Questions could wait until she got the patient stabilized.

"We need to get her to Med Deck immediately" said Trance, now all business. "Her life signs are very weak," she said urgently.

Dylan picked up the girl as gently as he could and abandoning the idea of the stretcher, he almost ran the short distance to Medical with Trance at his heels. Again, he carefully deposited the patient on her stomach on the examination table and backed away to let Trance have room to work.

Outside in the waiting area, Rhade filled in a curious Beka, Harper and Rommie on how they stumbled upon the girl. They were aghast at what happened to her.

"Rhade, I'm disappointed in you both," said Beka angrily. "I can't see why you and Dylan left that scum alive. I can think of many interesting forms of death you should have given him," she offered casually.

No one noticed Dylan come out of the exam room until he said, "Time was of the essence, Beka. We couldn't allow ourselves the luxury of revenge while the woman's life hung in the balance."

"I suppose not," she conceded. "How is she? "Do you think she'll make it?"

"Trance is still examining her and will begin treating her shortly. All we can do is wait. Lets get the supplies stowed and leave this sector and the savages inhabiting it." With that, Dylan walked glumly off toward Command.

"I guess this really got to him," said Rhade.

"If there is one thing Dylan can't stand is an innocent being hurt, because he still blames himself for what happened to the universe," offered Rommie.

"Humph" was Rhade's only comment as he set to the task of supervising a crew of bots in the unloading of the Maru.

CHAPTER 3

When we are dreaming alone it is only a dream. When we 

_are dreaming with others, it is the beginning of reality._

_Dom Helder Camara_

Back in the infirmary, after applying a liberal amount of analgesics, Trance finally managed to clean and seal her patient's wounds. She put clean and healing bandages over her back. After an extensive medical scan, she realized the young woman had several broken ribs as well as some other internal injuries. Trance injected medical nanobots to help her patient deal with those as well.

After making sure the girl was sleeping, the golden medic instructed the Maria bot in attendance to monitor the woman's condition. Then Trance softened the lights to ten percent and left to report to Dylan, knowing Andromeda would notify her of any change in the woman's status. She would come back later to spend the night in one of the empty patient beds in order to keep an eye on her patient.

Three days later, Dylan decided to make a visit to medical to see how their patient was doing. Trance had given him regular updates, but he wanted to check on her personally.

"Hi Trance" he greeted his golden medic. "How is our patient?"

"I was just about to call you Dylan" she smiled. "She seems a lot better medically speaking, although she isn't waking up, even though she should. It almost seems like she doesn't want to," Trance trailed off, frowning.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't want to' Trance?"

"I'm saying, medically she is dramatically improved. She has spent the last three days healing quite nicely with the help of the medical nanos. There really isn't any medical reason why she should still be unconscious."

"Is there something you can do?"

"Well, I don't want to give her any stimulants, since I don't believe her malnourished body can take it. I don't know how strong her heart is and how it would react to the stimulants. I've been thinking though, that maybe we could recreate her unconscious mind in a VR matrix. Someone could go in and perhaps 'talk' her into coming back to us," she said.

Rommie walked into medical and overheard the last part of their conversation.

"We could do that, but don't forget, it could be extremely dangerous for either this woman or whoever goes into the VR matrix with her," she looked pointedly at Dylan. "Besides, we don't know who this woman is, we don't know anything about her, and we don't even know her name," she finished.

"Thank you Rommie," smiled Dylan and gave her a mock bow. "Still, we can't just leave her like this" he gestured toward the bed. "We saved her life so she would have a life, not just lie here in a vegetative state. Rommie, get together with Harper and rig something up. I will go into the matrix myself and try to coax her back," he trailed off.

"I somehow knew you would," said Rommie in a long-suffering voice. "I suppose, arguing wouldn't change your mind?" Rommie said, a droll expression on her face.

"Nope," smiled Dylan.

A couple of hours later, they had everything in readiness. To everyone's surprise, Harper worked in overdrive to get the matrix hooked up and didn't make one single comment about 'the babe.' When Beka asked him why he was so interested in helping someone he didn't even know, he just replied "because I know how she feels," and would offer no further comment.

When everything was ready, Dylan put on the VR visor and felt the familiar rushing feeling. All of a sudden, he found himself in a cold and dark, bleak world with the woman's form standing in the distance. She was barely illuminated by a cold light so it was hard for him to make out any details of her features. As he neared her, he saw she was standing on the edge of a precipice looking down. He had a very bad feeling about it so he decided to call out to her.

"Hello," he said as gently as he could.

The woman turned her head briefly toward him, but didn't reply. After a couple of seconds, she turned back toward the precipice and looked down again toward infinity. Dylan had the distinct feeling she wanted to jump.

Stepping up to her he said, "I've come to help you," and gently took her hand.

Her face still in shadows, she slowly looked at him again and softly asked "Why? I didn't ask for your help," she stated barely audibly.

In those few words, Dylan perceived so much hopelessness and sadness that it almost broke his heart. "I've come to help you to come back to the universe, to life and warmth and friendship so you wouldn't be stuck here in this terrible darkness. You are a human being, worthy of life, a happy life. Please come back with me."

"I know of no such universe," she whispered sadly. "You only want me back so you can sell me to someone else as a slave," she stated flatly. I've decided that death is preferable to '_living_' like that."

"No." he said emphatically. "We would never sell you or anyone as a slave. Slavery is one of the greatest evils in this universe. We try to put an end to it whenever we can. We bought your freedom from Norgart, but you are not a slave. You are free­—free to be your own woman, free to have your own life."

"Who are you?" she asked softly, with a little bit more animation in her voice, "I don't even know your name?"

"I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the starship Andromeda. What is your name?"

"I am a slave, I don't need a name," she said softly, looking out toward the darkness.

"Everyone has a name. What name did your parents call you?"

"It was so long ago I barely remember," she whispered, "but they called me….Khalya."

"Khalya is a beautiful name," smiled Dylan. "Come back with me Khalya and meet my crew. You will have nothing to fear from them. We are all on a mission to restore the Systems Commonwealth. You will be more than welcome onboard Andromeda, and you can stay as long as you wish," he finished.

"Thank you, Captain Hunt."

"It's Dylan, just call me Dylan," he smiled. "Is it a deal then?"

"Yes, I think I can trust you and will come with you" she answered, more with curiosity than anything else," giving him a small smile. "This is the first time in a very long while anyone has shown kindness and concern for me, and you don't even know me…" she trailed off, marveling at it all.

"All right, then let's go…"

Dylan came out of the VR matrix and after a momentary disorientation, which was normal. He looked over at the bed where Khalya was stirring. Trance was at her side, encouraging her and within a few moments she opened her eyes. She looked around the room at all the faces that were looking back at her with concern and she gave them a timid smile. For the first time Dylan noticed her eyes, they were a clear, vivid blue-green in color and the most exquisite eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hello Khalya," said Dylan smiling at her. "Welcome to Andromeda. This is Trance Geminii, my Medical Officer. She is the one who has been caring for you since we brought you back from Ilka's World."

"Hello, said Trance sweetly, "I'm so happy you are finally awake. You had me quite worried. Welcome aboard."

Then Dylan introduced Harper. "This is Seamus Harper, my Chief Engineer and he built the VR matrix so I could come and get you; he is originally from Earth."

Hi Khalya, I'm just so freakin' happy you're awake," he said with a giant grin on his face.

Just then Beka walked in and was in turn introduced.

"Beka is my First Officer, Khalya," said Dylan and the girl smiled and nodded timidly at Beka. "Last but not least, this is Rommie, an android, the ship made flesh."

"You are an AI?" asked the girl. "I've heard of your kind, but never thought I'd meet one."

"Yes I am," said Rommie proudly.

"All right everyone out," shooed Trance. "Khalya still needs her rest and needs to do some more healing. We can all get better acquainted later. For now, please go!"

They all walked out of Med Deck and headed toward Command.

After a couple of more days in medical, Trance told Khalya she could be moved to crew quarters. With some help, she was able to walk the entire way on her own. Trance told her that most of the crew had their quarters on this corridor on Deck Three and that Captain Hunt's office and quarters were just around the corner to the right. When Khalya walked into what was her assigned cabin, she was astonished.

"All this room is just for me?" she asked Trance.

"Yes it is," smiled Trance. "Now, I have to leave to take care of some things. Feel free to explore to your heart's content, but not too long. You still need your rest since you body went through a terrible trauma. If you need anything just call out to Andromeda and she will help you with any problems or she'll send for me."

With that she was gone and Khalya only had a chance to say "But…" She looked around carefully. The room was standard issue and pretty bare without the usual things people put out to make it feel like a home, but for Khalya it was heaven. She couldn't believe it was hers. She went to the bed and felt the soft sheets and blankets. Then she got up and went into the bathroom and when she saw the shower, she squealed with joy. Norgart only allowed his slaves to clean themselves with cold water, even in winter. Walking back out she turned toward the bed because, all of a sudden, she felt very tired. When she sat down on it, she heard the doors chime. "Come in," she called.

It was Rommie with an armful of clothes for her. "We thought you might need these since we destroyed the dress you were wearing when you came onboard."

"Oh Rommie, I don't know how to thank you, thank all of you. I feel like I died and went to heaven! All of you are so…incredible."

Rommie patted her on the arm and said, "Its okay. Khalya, would you like to join the crew for dinner later this evening, if you feel up to it?" she smiled. "It will be in about six hours."

"Thank you Rommie, I do want to be there. I'm kind of tired and I was hoping to take a nap. Is there an alarm or something that I could set so I will wake up on time?"

"Oh don't worry, my Andromeda persona will take care of that. Well, I have duties elsewhere so have a good sleep. To lower the lights all you have to do is say what percent light you want in your quarters. Good night" and with that Rommie left.

Khalya lay down on her soft bed and within seconds she was sound asleep. But it seemed like only a few minutes when Andromeda's holographic image woke her.

"Khalya, wake up," said Andromeda. "I gave you a cushion of a standard hour and a half to get ready," she smiled.

"Thank you," I will be ready."

With that Andromeda faded and Khalya walked into the bathroom to take her first warm shower. When the water hit her she thought it was heaven. She couldn't remember the last time she had a warm bath. She washed her hair and was delighted to find a hair dryer waiting along with some huge, fluffy towels, when she got out.

"I could spend a whole day in here," she giggled to herself. When her hair was dry she walked out to her room and started looking through the outfits that Rommie left her. She finally settled on a modest, high collar cobalt blue top with see-through sleeves and matching color pants. It was a little bit big, but she loved it. When she was through she walked out of her quarters to find the mess hall. She walked this way and that, trying to remember the directions Rommie had given her, but after trying for fifteen minutes she realized she was hopelessly lost. Feeling weak and a bit dizzy, she called out to Andromeda.

"Yes, Khalya, how can I help you?"

"I'm, I'm lost Andromeda. I have no idea where I am," she almost sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you to the mess hall," which she proceeded to do. "Here we are, just go in those doors."

"Thank you," said Khalya gratefully, relieved.

When she walked in she saw the crew was sitting together having dinner, laughing and joking with each other. She wasn't sure she would be welcome at their table, so she decided to sit by her self at the corner of the dining hall. She nodded her greeting to the assembled group, and decided to wait and see if there were any leftovers on their plates, which she could eat. At least that is the way it worked on Ilka's World. She gradually became conscious of a quiet that descended in the room. The next thing she knew Dylan was standing by her table.

"Khalya, would you like to join us at our table or do you prefer to sit by yourself?"

"I didn't know if it was permitted," she stammered. "Slaves were never allowed to take their meal with the masters. We could only eat what the masters left over. So you see, I was just waiting for you to finish your meal and maybe eat something myself...if it is permitted," she trailed off, blushing red.

Dylan had an unreadable expression on his face for a moment, and then he put his finger under Khalya's chin and tilted her face upward. "Khalya, on this ship everyone is an equal, except when military protocol dictates that we honor the rank structure. Even though I am the Captain of this vessel, it doesn't make me any superior to you in worth. Every person has value and you are more than welcome at our table," he finished and gallantly offered his arm to her. He walked her over to the communal table and sat her down to his right. Khalya's eyes were bright with unshed tears. She was overwhelmed by the captain's gallantry, and the welcoming words of the crew.

"Thank you so much for welcoming me among you," she said shyly.

"Hey, no problem! We can always use another gorgeous babe" piped up Harper. "You can never have too many of those, he smirked."

Beka put a restraining hand over his mouth. "First, Khalya needs to get acquainted with the autochef, so that she can eat." With that Beka got up and pulled Khalya after her and took her over to the machine. She showed her how to use it and then watched as the young woman hesitated.

"But how much are we allowed to eat?" whispered Khalya to Beka.

"Why as much as you'd like. There are no limits here. Get whatever you want and as much as you'd like" she smiled, gently encouraging her. "Also, Trance wants you to add a calorie and protein rich drink to your diet with every meal for awhile. The formula has already been programmed in so just push that button."

When Khalya picked out a few things to eat and got her drink they walked back to the table to join the others. "This is incredible Captain, I've never seen so much food in my life. I just wish….."

"What do you wish?" smiled Dylan.

"I wish I could take some of this back to the slaves. We could feast on all this food for weeks."

They heard footsteps behind Dylan, and saw Rhade coming to join them.

"Hey Rhade," various voices said from around the table. When Khalya saw the Nietzchean, her face turned white, her body becoming rigid, and she started trembling noticeably.

"Are you all right Khalya?" asked Trance kindly but alarmed. "All of a sudden you don't look so well" she said with concern."

"I'm all right mistress," Khalya whispered softly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Hello Khalya" came Rhade's strong but friendly masculine voice. "I'm glad to see you up and about. By the way, my name is Telemachus Rhade, out of Majorum by Rhade," he offered as he innocently took a seat at the table opposite her. But Khalya didn't hear him; she was so frightened that it was all she could do to not pass out.

"Are you all right?" this time it was Dylan's voice, sounding very far away, but filled with concern. "Khalya?…"

"No offense boss, but I think she is having a reaction to Rhade. She has never known any Nietzcheans other than as masters and tormentors," offered Harper, this time seriously.

"No problem," offered Rhade and he was making to get up and leave.

"No Rhade, stay," said Dylan. "Khalya has to learn that not all Nietzcheans are cruel beasts."

"No? Since when?" snickered Harper.

Dylan sent an annoyed look his way and that quickly shut him up.

Khalya's body was still trembling and she looked very frightened. She kept her eyes downcast toward the table, then she said in a very soft, shaky voice, "forgive me Captain Hunt, but are you going to give me to him?" and with that she looked at Dylan with terrified eyes. "I thought you rescued me and you said I was free."

"But of course you're free," replied Dylan with a puzzled expression. "Why would you think we would 'give' you to Rhade? Telemachus is a member of this crew the same way you are, and he certainly doesn't believe in slavery, any more than any of the rest of us. So be assured, you are safe here," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Khalya looked up at him and at Telemachus with a shaky, grateful lopsided smile, while a tear escaped down her cheeks.

"Please forgive me," she sniffed, "I just jumped to conclusions………" she trailed off.

Rhade said kindly, "Khalya, I don't blame you a bit. Please forgive me for my people's terrible actions and the injustices they forced you to bear. It is my everlasting shame that I am of the same race as they."

At that, there was total silence at the dinner table. Almost no one could believe that Rhade would apologize in such a manner to the human newcomer. Even Harper's mouth was agape until Beka gently closed it.

"Thank you, mast...Mr. Rhade, but there is nothing to forgive you. You have been kind to me. I now remember that Trance told me of your part in my rescue. I don't hold your people's actions against you," smiled Khalya gently.

"Then let's have dinner shall we," Rhade said as he dug into his food with gusto.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully and they all smiled at Khalya's reaction to the concept of dessert. The pure joy on her face upon tasting ice cream and cake for the first time warmed everyone's heart.

With dinner finished, Dylan explained that they were going to stay in their present part of space for a couple of weeks to give Harper time to make the necessary repairs and upgrades. With that, the little group broke up to make their way to their various duties.

"Captain Hunt…erm Dylan," Khalya said, "may I have a word with you."

"Of course. How can I help you?"

"Actually, it is about helping that I wished to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I ah…well I've been pretty useless to you since you rescued me. I was wondering if I could help around the ship somehow. I've never been on a starship like this before, only slave transports. Well, I was just wondering how I could earn my keep?"

Dylan smiled at her earnestness and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, you don't have to 'earn your keep,' Khalya. We are glad to have you, but if you would like to keep busy with something, would you like to help me with some administrative work? It seems I'm always behind in that," he laughed.

Blushing furiously, Khalya hung her head and confessed she couldn't read. "They wouldn't allow the slaves to learn to read or write. Once, long ago when I was a child, I tried to listen in to one of the Nietzchean children's school sessions by sneaking through an air vent, but I was found out and punished. They broke my arm in front of all the other slaves. If it wasn't for a slave woman who was skilled at setting bones, I would have been crippled for life and they probably would have killed me. Needless to say, I never tried it after that."

Dylan looked at her with an appalled expression. The brutality of her life struck him like a blow every time he heard it, yet she spoke of it with such matter of factness. But what struck him more is that everything he has learned about her showed him that she was at heart a good and kind person. The horrific circumstances of her life didn't seem to touch her inner core. He sensed a lot of potential and his heart leaped just looking at her. Shaking off the inappropriate feeling he said, "then, Khalya, let me ask you, would you be interested in learning to read and write?"

"Learn to read and write? That would be incredible," she squealed with delight. "You think I would be able—and how would I do that?"

"I think Andromeda has many instructional programs, and she could set up a bot as an instructor or have Rommie teach you and develop curriculum for your abilities. When would you like to start?" smiled Dylan.

"Oh as soon as possible please," enthused Khalya.

"Very well then. Andromeda," called Dylan. The hologram appeared immediately.

"Yes Captain."

"Please set up a course of instruction in basic reading and writing for Khalya as soon as possible."

"Aye Captain. Khalya please join my avatar on Deck Five in the conference room next to Machine Shop Five in one standard hour," with that she blinked out.

"There you go," smiled Dylan.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. I can't believe this is happening to me."

Khalya grabbed both of Dylan's hands in hers and squeezed them. "You will not regret this, sir." With tears of joy and gratitude streaming down her face she ran off toward her quarters to get ready for her lessons. And once again Dylan had to shake off the stab of desire that coursed through him.

CHAPTER 4

_Education is the transmission of civilization._

_Ariel & Will Durant_

A week passed and Rommie requested to speak to Dylan privately in his office.

"Something wrong Rommie?"

"No Dylan, actually something is incredibly…right."

"I don't understand."

"Well, it is Khalya. Dylan, she is learning at an astounding rate. In this week's time, starting from nothing, she has progressed through to the eight-year grade level, in reading, writing, and mathematics, history and other subjects. She seems to have a special proclivity and aptitude for math. In fact she is so advanced in it that she is already doing rudimentary calculus."

Dylan sat up straighter. "Could she be a Nietzchean or half Nietzchean which might account for her incredible learning abilities?" he asked.

"No. She is human. Her recent medical tests all indicate she is a human, and even Nietzcheans don't learn this fast."

"Then, do you have any theories as to why she is so fast?

"No," said Rommie, almost embarrassed. "I haven't a clue."

"Even though she isn't a Nietzchean, could she be engineered?" Dylan asked.

"That is a possibility. I'll get with Trance and check that out," replied Rommie.

"Why didn't she say anything to us during dinner, this week?" wondered Dylan aloud. "Didn't she know what she was doing is extraordinary?" he mused.

"Probably not. She has had no education of any kind, so she had nothing to gauge by or to measure how rapidly she was progressing," replied Rommie.

"You like her, don't you Rommie," smiled Dylan.

"Yes, I do. She works so hard at her studies and it is amazing to see someone so eager to learn, and gratifying too," Rommie smiled back in return.

They heard Dylan's office door chime and Dylan asked the person to enter.

To their surprise it was Khalya. As she entered, Rommie excused herself and left.

"Hello Khalya," said Dylan. "We were just talking about you."

"Is something wrong?" the young woman asked worriedly.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. We were just discussing your extraordinary progress with your education," he smiled. "Rommie was saying how fast you were learning everything."

"You consider my rate fast?" asked the girl. "But I thought everyone learned like this," she said puzzled, a frown on her face.

"No, not everyone," laughed Dylan. "Khalya, you have accomplished, in a week's time, what it ordinarily takes a human child to accomplish in eight years."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How is that possible then?" she asked.

"We don't know. Trance is going to check to see if your DNA has been engineered in anyway."

"You mean, I could be Nietzchean?" she asked, horrified.

"No, no, no. Not at all," said Dylan, placing both his elbows on his desk and resting his chin upon them. "Not only Nietzcheans are engineered. My mother, for example, was a heavy gravity worlder. Beka, whose father understood nanotechnology very well, engineered her for quick reflexes. It could just be that your parents engineered you for fast learning."

"Oh, until a week ago I wouldn't have believed any of this could be possible. Even though you say I'm learning fast, it doesn't feel that way to me. There is so much to know. Even though math is the easiest, I think I like history the best. It is really incredible where our people have come from and where they are now…and where they could be in the future, especially with your dream of a Restored Commonwealth."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Do you think you would like to receive some physical training as well? You might need that skill someday to protect yourself or someone on the ship if you stay aboard Andromeda long enough," he smiled. "We tend to find trouble quite easily these days," he said dryly.

"Yes, Dylan I think I would like that. In fact that is why I came to see you. Beka suggested it also. I just came to ask your permission."

"I'll have Beka or Rhade find the time to train you. Get in touch with them later on today so you can set up a schedule." Dylan finished and he rubbed his face tiredly. When he opened his eyes again and saw that Khalya was still standing there with concern plain on her face, he asked "what is it?"

"Nothing is wrong exactly. It is just that you look so very tired. Is there anything I could get for you Dylan?" she asked kindly.

"No. No thank you. I just think a little nap is in order.

"All right then. I'll leave you to rest," she said, not entirely convinced that he would do so.

Later that night Khalya was studying in her quarters when her door chime sounded.

"Come in," she called.

Beka walked in, looked around and walked to Khalya's small desk. "Hey," she said smiling. "I was thinking, since you are one of the crew now, I'd like to invite you to a…little 'club' we women have here on Andromeda. Once a week, we get together just to 'hang out,' girl talk, you know."

"Oh, Beka, I'd be delighted to come, and thanks so much for inviting me. When is this meeting?"

"Um, it's now, and we generally hang out on the Maru. However, tonight, both Trance and Rommie have night duty, so we just thought we'd hold the meeting in Command."

"Let's go then," smiled Khalya eagerly. "Wait, is there anything I need to bring?"

"Nope, just your self."

By the time they arrived, Rommie and Trance were already at their stations. Khalya took a seat on one of the workstation bases and joined the other women in small talk about their day. When there was a natural pause in the conversation Beka said, "So Khalya, since you're the new kid on the block so to speak, tell us a little about yourself. How did you end up on a Hellhole like Ilka's world?" No one noticed Dylan, Rhade, and Harper walk in, and when the three men heard the topic of conversation, they decided to listen in.

At first Khalya was at a loss as to where to begin, but then she supposed it was best to start at the beginning. "Well, the earliest memories I have are pretty vague. I was around eight years old and I know I was part of a family, a large and loving family. I had a mother and father and nine brothers. I don't remember having any sisters though and I know I was the youngest of the children. My parents were both 'doctors' but as to what kind, I don't know. I believe the world I came from was called 'Cylaria,' where that is though, I haven't a clue," she smiled sheepishly.

"It is in the Andromeda Galaxy," replied Beka. When the others encouraged Khalya to continue, she did.

"I remember the day my real life ended…oh sorry, I always refer to it, to myself, as my 'real life,' she told the others. "I remember it was a warm summer day and I was playing with a young neighbor girl called Alyssa and her twin brother Mark, out by a stream that divided mine and their parents' property. Both of them were about my age. We were picking berries and eating all that we could find," she smiled wistfully at the memory. "All of a sudden we heard yelling, and loud explosions coming from near the house of Alyssa and Mark's parents. We all froze in sheer terror. Nothing like that had ever happened in any of our experiences. When we smelled smoke and heard blood-curdling screams from the direction of my home as well, we all decided to run and hide in the forest and climb the trees for protection. Alyssa and I climbed one tree and Mark another next to us. No sooner were we safely hidden in the foliage when we saw the Magog. They were running through the forest hunting for more 'prey.' They couldn't smell us because we climbed the trees pretty far up. This continued for a couple of hours until it was late afternoon. By that time all the screams had stopped. Mark decided to descend from his tree to see if he could go back home and get help from his parents. There was nothing either Alyssa or I could say with whispered entreaties that would stop him. He climbed down his tree and had just disappeared from sight when we heard his scream, and then suddenly it was cut short. There was total silence after that. Alyssa cried herself to sleep that night. Toward what I believed to be midnight I thought I heard engines firing and I thought the Magog had truly left.

In the morning we were still too terrified to come down from the tree. But soon we heard voices in the forest, men's voices, and we thought either Alyssa's parents or mine had sent a search party so we quickly climbed down. We were wrong. It turned out to be a group of Nietzchean slavers who specialized in running 'clean-up' after Magog attacks. They easily captured us and no matter how hard we cried for them to take us to our parents, they pretty much ignored us and simply said 'Shut up Kludge brats, they're dead. You will be too if you don't quiet down.' After that, even though we didn't quite understand what 'dead' meant, we realized that our lives would never be the same again.

They marched us to their slave transport and I haven't seen Cylaria since. They took us to a slave market on Volan where we were sold to a rich Sabra Nietzchean as slaves for his 'First Daughter,' Orissia. As slavery went, we could have ended up in a lot worse place. Orissia was vain and pretty self-centered, but not cruel. She was three years older than us. It pleased her to feed us good food and have us wear nice clothes and her parents indulged her whims. As long as we knew 'our place' we didn't really feel the full cruelty of slavery until I decided to learn to read and write, and they caught me. Orissia's father had my arm broken in front of the other household slaves to teach them and me a lesson. After that I never tried again.

When we grew up and Orissia reached marriageable age she chose a male from Anaconda Pride to be her mate. Since it was a point of pride for her mate to provide everything she could possibly need or want, the decision was made to leave us behind. She never even said goodbye to us. Again Alyssa and I were to find out what it really meant to be slaves.

Orissia's family decided to sell us in the slave markets again. We were told that at least we would stay together since Orissia had asked her father to do that before she left. That is how Alyssa and I ended up on Ilka's world. Norgart bought us. We became maids in his household and make due servants for his seven wives. Norgart had eight sons as well as five daughters. It was in our mid twenties when Alyssa made the giant mistake of falling in love with Norgart's oldest son, Saronan. He wasn't married so he kind of had his 'pick' of the household's human maid servants. It would have been instant death to refuse one of the young masters anyway so the human women took precautions since no one wanted to risk a pregnancy. Galania Matriarch turned a blind eye, considering it a 'boys will be boys,' kind of arrangement until the young men married.

No matter how often she was warned about her liaison with Saronan, Alyssa never took precautions like the other human females in the household. Well, she became pregnant and as soon as Saronan found out, he dropped her so fast that you would have thought he'd never known her. Alyssa was hurt and crushed that he didn't 'love' her anymore. . I was lucky; I was mostly the slave of Norgart's First Wife, Laniria, by then and everyone pretty much left me alone. She had a foul temper and no one wanted to cross her.

When Alyssa's baby was born, it was the happiest day in her life. She told me she would at least have Saronan's child if she couldn't have him. She fell in love with that little boy, and treasured and cared for him for the two weeks she was allowed. Then suddenly, one evening, we all heard screaming and when we ran out into the great hall of the house to see what was happening, we saw Norgart holding Alyssa's baby by his feet, head down. The baby was screaming, completely terrified, and choking, and turning blue. Norgart was yelling, his face red and flush, that he would no longer tolerate a monstrosity of nature in his household. Then… "Khalya had to swallow back tears, "then he swung that poor baby and bashed his brains out against one of the pillars. Until the last moment Alyssa was groveling at his feet begging him not to harm the child. When she saw what he had done to her baby, she went completely insane. She attacked Norgart and started hitting, scratching, clawing and chocking him. She was about the same height and weight as I am, but her anger and hatred for Norgart gave her superhuman strength. She was actually chocking him and was succeeding and he was slowly turning blue. Norgart's sons went to his rescue and it took five of them to break Alyssa's grip. She was summarily executed in the courtyard that evening by being beaten to death, like Norgart tried to do to me when you rescued me. With that, I was completely alone.

Soon after that, Norgart took it into his mind that he wanted me. I suppose in his mind it was some kind of further revenge against Alyssa since I was her closest friend and we were like sisters. When I refused him,..well you know the rest, she finished in a whisper."

Khalya looked spent by the telling of her story, and there was total and absolute silence in Command. Nobody moved for quite a few minutes. Dylan, finally cleared his throat, and made a heroic effort at forcing his own tears back. He silently walked over to the young woman, and enveloped her in an all-embracing hug.

"Khalya," he cleared his throat again, suppressing his emotion, "I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to you again if I have anything to do about it."

"And so do I, Khalya" said Rhade as he too stepped up and placed a protective hand on her back, a grim look upon his face as he looked at the slim human woman in Dylan's arms. Beka didn't cry easily but even she had silent tears streaming down her face. Trance was openly weeping and even Rommie's eyes were suspiciously moist. When Dylan released her, Harper walked up to Khalya, embraced her tightly, and holding both of her hands in his, looked into her eyes. "I know," he said, "I know…" With that he ran out of Command.

CHAPTER 5

_You need chaos in your soul to give birth to a dancing star._

_Nietzsche_

Khalya threw herself into her studies, both intellectually as well as physically, and her progress was exceptional in both areas. The good food and exercise agreed with her and after she gained a few needed kilos, she bloomed into one of the most beautiful women Dylan had ever seen. Her blue-green eyes danced with laughter and joy at the simplest things everyone else took for granted. Her curly, long, glossy, dark brown hair was beautiful to see and floated around her like a veil. More importantly, she was exceptionally kind to everyone and highly considerate of his or her feelings. When she spoke with anyone she had a knack of making them feel as if they were the only person in the universe, and the most important. She offered her help whenever she could, and most importantly it wasn't an act. It simply was who she was. Dylan was starting to have misgivings, however misgivings, not about her, but about himself. He knew the signs well, and he was afraid he was falling in love with Khalya, and falling hard.

He tried to avoid her when it seemed reasonable, and everyone, including Khalya, began noticing his withdrawal. "So what's with you and Khalya?" asked Beka one day. "What did she do to tick you off?"

"I'm not, as you say, 'ticked off," and what's with the third degree?" replied Dylan with a distinct edge to his voice, as they were walking toward Command.

"Oh, and now you are defensive! What's the matter Dylan?" she persisted, half jokingly.

Uncharacteristically quick to anger, Dylan grabbed her by both of her shoulders and shook her a little harder than he intended, "cut it out Beka," he snapped. I'll thank you to keep your comments to yourself," he yelled. Letting go of her shoulders, Dylan turned on his heels, and stormed off toward Command without another word.

More astonished at his outburst than angry, Beka was left starring after him open-mouthed.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the starship," whistled Rhade, since he had overheard and witnessed their exchange. "What brought that on?"

"I don't know. I just don't know," replied Beka still puzzled. "I just asked him why he was avoiding Khalya, and this," she gestured after Dylan, "was the result!"

"Humph," was Rhade's comment. "Perhaps our good Captain is trying to hide something."

"Hide what?"

Rhade looked distinctly uncomfortable at the question, but decided to play straight with Beka. As XO, she had a right to know. "Beka, I think that Dylan is starting to have what he considers to be 'inappropriate,' feelings for our newest crew member.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Remember I'm a Nietzchean Beka," he said calmly. I can hear his increased heartbeat, detect his elevated perspiration and respiration whenever he is around her. He has been acting like this for at least the last two weeks or so and I believe that he is at war within himself over these feelings. In the old Commonwealth, it was absolutely forbidden for a commander to have any romantic relationship or even feelings toward any subordinate under their command."

"You know," said holo-Rommie, popping up in front of them, "I don't believe Dylan would be very happy to know that the two of you are discussing him like this behind his back," she said in an accusatory tone, arms crossed in front of her to emphasize her disapproval.

"Ease up, Rommie," said Beka. At least now, I have some idea as to why Dylan is acting the way he is. I was beginning to think he was losing it."

"And I don't believe this attraction is only on Dylan's part," said Rhade. "I've detected the same kind of signs from Khalya, and I've seen her sneak glances at him when she thinks no one is looking."

"Oh boy," said Beka, "I can just feel the trouble coming on…"

CHAPTER 6

_Your vision will become clear only when you look into your_

_heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens._

_Carl Jung_

The little dance Dylan was doing with Khalya was steadily getting worse. Whenever he had to communicate with her he was curt and short with her, and the crew was getting angrier and angrier with him about it. Khalya was puzzled, hurt and frustrated. She knew she must have done something wrong and that was why Dylan was treating her the way he was. She spent hours trying to figure it out. She went to all the crewmembers and asked them for advice as to what to do, to no avail. Beka and Rhade acted especially strange and non-committal. Finally, she decided to take matters into her own hands and take the chance and act on her own. It took all of her courage to push the chime at the door of Dylan's office.

"Come in," came the muffled reply from inside.

"Hello, Captain Hunt," she said formally but hesitantly, stopping at the threshold. "May I come in and have a word with you sir for a couple of minutes?" she asked.

After a long pause, he answered "Sure," and sat up in his chair rigidly, every inch the formal High Guard Captain. He indicated the chair in front of his desk and asked her to sit.

When she was seated she said, "I, ah…came here to ask you how I have wronged you? Perhaps I should know, but I don't, and whatever it is, I want to fix it," she finished and looked down into her lap where her fingers were worrying each other nervously.

After a very long pause with no answer from him, she glanced back up to check if he was even still there. He was, and he was looking at her with such intensity that it surprised her and sent a shiver through her body.

"No, Khalya, you didn't do anything wrong," he answered with a very tired voice. He got to his feet, and reached his hand for hers and led her over to the couch in his sitting area. "I think we do need to talk and perhaps it will be more comfortable for you here than in that hard chair," he smiled, sitting down next to her.

At his touch, Khalya felt herself blushing and felt her heart beating wildly although for the life of her, she would never admit its cause, even to herself. "Dylan," she said softly, "Whatever is bothering you, let me help," she begged. "I hate this rift between us. You are responsible for everything wonderful in my life and I just want to make it okay again," she trailed off.

Dylan put his elbows on his knees and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "Khalya, I have had this conversation with you a million times in my mind and tried just as many times to figure out how to say it to you, but I can only say it straight out. Khalya, I think I have fallen in love with you. It shouldn't have happened, it cannot happen, but there it is."

Khalya looked at him and he nearly drowned in her eyes. He saw such joy there, such overwhelming and reciprocating feeling that it was hard for him to swallow with his emotions threatening to overwhelm and choke him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless.

"Oh Dylan," Khalya whispered, caressing his tired face with her hands, "there is nothing you could have told me that would make me happier. I think I have loved you since the moment you reached for my hand in the VR matrix. Me, someone you didn't even know," she said gently.

Dylan stood up abruptly, but then turned back toward the couch. "You didn't hear the second part of what I said Khalya," he continued sadly. "I said it couldn't be."

"Why, why can't it be, if we both freely feel this way about each other who is to stop us?"

"Protocol. Rules. You see, in the High Guard, one of the most stringently enforced regulations was that there was to be no romantic involvement between the Captain and any of his crew. Period. Even very close friendships were discouraged although tolerated. There was a good reason for it. You see a Captain cannot afford to be seen, or even be perceived as having favorites. That would instantly destroy morale and consequently most certainly kill a ship. A Captain also has life and death decisions to make and cannot base assignments on favoritism. You cannot command someone to possibly go to their death if you care about them more than as a member of your crew."

"But you are close friends with all the crew aboard Andromeda. Why is that all right?"

"Technically, it isn't right," explained Dylan. "But at the very beginning, when Beka and her crew rescued Andromeda and me from the black hole, we only had each other to rely on. Then, when Beka and her people joined us, it just wasn't possible to keep a professional distance after we all faced death together almost on a daily basis. We were six people trying to do the job of thousands. I got to know them, and over time they became like family. And now, you are a part of that family as well," he finished smiling sadly. "Look, I'm so sorry Khalya for the way I've been treating you. I'm not usually, or at least I'd like to think I'm not usually such a jerk. I did it because of my feelings for you."

"Oh Dylan,…"

"Look, I'm just not the right man for you. I'm at least three hundred and fifteen years older than you and I…"

Khalya got up and walked up to him and took both his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not asking you to make any promises to me, nor any commitment. As for you being older than me, it doesn't matter to me so it shouldn't matter to anyone else. I just want you to know that I, too, love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. I will always be here for you. Remember this, that if and when the Universe ever walks out on you, when everyone and everything you love and care about abandons you, I will be walking in and will willingly stand by your side." With that, she gave him a small butterfly kiss on his cheeks, and quietly left his quarters.

Khalya appeared calm as she exited Dylan's office, but as soon as the door shut behind her, she began running wildly, blindly. She ran as hard and as fast as she had ever run in her life. She didn't even notice when she almost knocked Beka and Rhade over as they were walking toward the mess hall. She ran and ran and eventually she found herself, down on Deck Sixty where the storerooms were located on the lowest deck of the huge starship. The corridors were illuminated only minimally down there and she found herself sinking to the floor of a particularly poorly lit alcove, hugging her knees. And she cried. She cried like she had never cried before, not even when she was captured as a child and she lost everything. In intensity, it only matched how she felt when Alyssa and her baby were murdered. This pain she was feeling now felt like then, and it was tearing her heart to pieces from the inside. "He loves me, but he doesn't want me," she sobbed to herself. And she cried, and cried some more. It seemed she had been crying for hours, for days, for weeks, when she finally found she had no more tears left. In complete exhaustion, she fell asleep, curled into a fetal position right there on the deck where she had been sitting,

Back in his office, Dylan was not in much better shape except he found himself well on the road to drinking himself senseless. Internally, he was raging at himself, at the High Guard, at his training, the Universe, the Devine and his accursed fate at having to sacrifice those he most loved for everyone else's benefit. In an unbearable rage he threw the bottle of gin he was holding in his hands with all his considerable strength at the door, just as it was opening. The bottle of course completely disintegrated in a liquid mess against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"What the hell, Dylan," yelled Beka in utter surprise, after ducking quickly, "have you completely lost your mind?" she shouted with outrage, Rhade stood frowning behind her.

"Yes I have, and I'm drunk. And as the Captain, I intend to get even drunker, so go away," he said, slurring his words.

"Not on my watch, you wont," replied Beka, in one motion activating her comm unit and calling on Andromeda. "Andromeda, I want you to formally acknowledge that I am temporarily relieving Captain Dylan Hunt, of the Andromeda Ascendant of duty as Captain of this vessel. Furthermore, please summon Trance Gemini, Medical Officer, to certify Captain Hunt unfit for duty."

"Aye, Captain Valentine."

"You can't do that," slurred Dylan. "Get out. Get out, all of you," he gestured vaguely toward the ceiling of his cabin.

"Captain Hunt, don't force me to have you confined to V-Deck, because I will if you don't cooperate. Now tell me, what the hell happened here?"

"Nothing, I just got a little carried away, that's all," stammered Dylan, sobering up a little.

As Trance and Rommie arrived, Rommie asked Beka and Rhade to have a word with her out in the corridor while Trance was tending to Dylan.

"Rommie, what happened to him? I've never seen him so out of control before," asked Beka, worriedly.

"Well, he didn't engage privacy mode, so I suppose I can tell you," Rommie answered hesitantly, and she proceeded to tell Beka and Rhade what had transpired between Dylan and Khalya earlier that evening.

"I see," said Beka, so once again, Dylan forced himself to give up his own happiness out of a misguided sense of High Guard honor."

"It's not really misguided, Beka. We, on Terrazed, had the same kinds of command policies in the military structure," offered Rhade. It really is a necessity in a military setting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I hear that one more time so help me I'll throw up," replied Beka angrily raising her voice. "That man in there lost everything a person could possibly lose, dusted himself off, and went on with a singular determination to rebuild the Commonwealth. By some fluke, he was reunited again with the love of his life, his fiancée, Sarah, and was, for the second time, forced by honor to choose between his own happiness and rebuilding the Commonwealth. He felt duty-bound to come back to our time to accomplish that. When we finally cobbled together fifty worlds and restarted it, the Collectors took it over and we'd been battling the Abyss and Devine-knows what other monstrosities, to try to nurture the Commonwealth back to health. Now that the good Commonwealth consists of thousands of worlds and drifts, we have a fighting chance of accomplishing his dream. And at long last, Dylan has found himself a woman he could love as much as he did Sarah, and the stupid 'rules' of the Commonwealth are pounding him back down again. Just how much more is he supposed to take or give? It is an absolute wonder he hasn't cracked up before this. So I say, good on him, when he sleeps this off I'll personally tell him what he can do with those rules!" she finished in a fury.

Rhade was dumbfounded by Beka's outburst and just stared at her. "When one of your 'cubs' is hurt, you fight for them as ferociously as a mother grizzly bear," he commented dryly, unable to completely hide his admiration. "Very well, then Beka, I will support both Dylan and you in this. Like you said, Dylan has more than earned a little happiness in his life."

Beka just smiled at him, relieved. "Rommie, where is Khalya? Do you have a fix on her position?"

"Yes Beka. She is on deck 60 where she has just cried herself into exhaustion."

"I'll go down and get her Beka," offered Rhade to the grateful and tired XO.

A few minutes later Rhade carried Khalya's sleeping form into her quarters. He slipped a light blanket around her and left her on her bed. She was still slightly crying and hiccupping softly, in her restless, unhappy slumber.

The following day, Dylan woke to an incredible hangover. However, out of habit, he was showered, shaved and dressed already when his door chime sounded and Beka walked in with a cheerful hello. He winced at the loudness of her voice.

"So, you're back among the living," she smiled.

"At the moment I doubt this would be considered 'living' by anyone," he mumbled glumly, stroking his forehead.

"Well, that's a nice segway into what I came to see you about," she replied seriously.

"Last night?"

"Last night. Dylan, since you didn't engage privacy mode, I made Rommie tell me what transpired between you and Khalya."

"She shouldn't have, it is still a private matter even without privacy mode," Dylan said angrily.

"You told me once that this is a warship and we cannot afford secrets," answered Beka calmly. "And don't forget, as your XO, it's my business to look after you, the ship and our crew."

"Ah…I stand corrected," he replied sarcastically.

"The question is what are we going to do about it. To fix it I mean?"

"_We_, aren't going to do anything, it is my personal business. I'll handle it," he answered stubbornly.

"Yeah? Like you handled it last night."

"That's enough, Beka!" Dylan stood up and began to pace. "There is nothing to be done. Neither Khalya nor I want to leave the ship, so that only leaves living with it."

"Okay Dylan. You'll handle it; and when the stress of keeping your emotions in check becomes too much, and you crack up again, what are we supposed to do? Would you just stand by and watch someone you care about destroy themselves out of some archaic and idiotic sense of protocol and propriety, and do nothing? What about Khalya? She is the utter innocent in this. Her only '_crime_' is that she loves you with her whole being. She tried to hide her feelings from us, but it was written as plain as day on her face every time she looked at you. Her whole face lit up. Is she supposed to live a lonely and empty life as another useless and meaningless sacrifice to the "Sacred Honor of the High Guard?"

"She'll find someone else, just like Sarah."

"Oh, and you know that. You'd 'nobly' stand by while the woman you loved finds and marries another man, again. Then your sacrifice would be complete and your 'honor' preserved. But you'd still be alone Dylan, and you don't deserve that," Beka said softly, standing up and reaching out for his hand. "You could have the Commonwealth completely restored, the Abyss slain, the Nietzcheans as your allies, civilization restored, and it would mean nothing to you because you'd still be alone. And my dearest friend, you don't deserve that. I was there and watched you go through Hell for several months after you had to give Sarah up that final time. You were a mere shell of a man for a very long time. You didn't know but I watched you. I'm truly afraid that this time it would kill you to give up Khalya, when it is all so unnecessary. Love and warmth and life are within your reach. All you have to do is reach out and take it. Please, my dearest, dearest friend, I beg you, don't do this to yourself. You and Khalya are worthy of happiness. Both of you have more than earned it."

Speechless, Dylan just looked at her and tried to control the tightening in his throat. His eyes were suspiciously moist. "Beka," he said, "you are right. You are right about everything you said. I am a complete ass and I am so sorry for what I have put you through. I'll go and find Khalya right now and tell her. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart," he smiled. "By the way, you deserve happiness and love as well, and I just happen to know a Nietzchean down this corridor, who happens to feel about you the way I feel about Khalya." With that he left his quarters, leaving a stunned Beka gaping after him.

CHAPTER 7

_If ever two were one, then surely we. _

_If ever man were loved by wife, then thee_

_Anne Bradstreet_

Khalya woke up feeling utterly miserable both physically and mentally. Memories of the previous evening rushed in on her and she didn't know what to do. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in her own quarters. The last thing she could remember was sitting on the deck of a darkened alcove, crying. Who brought her up here, she wondered.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, may I help you, Khalya?" said holo-Rommie gently.

"How did I get back to my room last night?"

"Rhade brought you back. You were--asleep"

"Oh, thank you" she said, embarrassed to have someone see her in the condition she was in last night.

She sat on the edge of her bed thinking. Probably the best possible thing she could do for Dylan was leave Andromeda. If she stayed, every time he saw her, she would torment him with feelings he wasn't willing to accept. That would only accomplish making him more miserable, and she didn't want to be the cause of that. Now that she was literate, she could probably find a decent job on some drift or planet to support herself.

"But I promised him that I would always stand by his side," she reminded herself. "I could always ask Shamus or Beka to send word to me if he ever really needed me." Her mind made up, she called Andromeda again.

"Yes Khalya."

"Andromeda, are the clothes that Rommie gave me considered mine, or would I need to pay for them?"

"Of course they're yours, but why are you asking?" said a puzzled holo-Rommie.

"Because I intend to leave, Andromeda. It is for everyone's benefit. I've been nothing but trouble for everyone since I came on board. It is time I stand on my own two feet," she stated firmly.

"Don't ever think that. The whole crew cares about you very much. You are one of us."

"Thank you. But unfortunately, one crew member, cares too much, and the rest of you cannot afford for him to be distracted and unfocused in these terrible times."

At that moment the chime at her door sounded and without thinking she said, "Come in."

When the door opened and she saw Dylan standing there her heart skipped a beat. "Dylan," she whispered.

"Yes. It is me," he said smiling gently.

Getting hold of her emotions, Khalya said, "I'm glad you are here. I need to tell you something," she said hurriedly before she lost her nerve. "I've decided to leave, Dylan. I've decided to leave Andromeda," she finished, and looked at the floor since she couldn't meet his eyes.

"What…? You can't, I mean you shouldn't," said a stunned Dylan. "How would you live? You don't have any family…except us!"

"Dylan. This is the best solution for both of us. Don't you see? If I was off the ship, you wouldn't be bothered by having me around," she finished.

"Oh, by the Devine, I deserve this Khalya for acting the complete idiot. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you like this? Beka knows what happened between us last night, and being the fantastic XO and friend, she kicked me in the butt this morning, which I very much deserved, and set me straight," he smiled ruefully.

"Set you straight?" she asked, completely puzzled.

"Yes. Set me straight. Khalya, what happened last night and what I said--I take it all back. Except for the part where I said I love you. Would you still have me?" With that Dylan walked over to where she was standing stunned, got down on his knee and asked, "Khalya, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Protocol be damned, I won't give you up."

Khalya burst into tears and just looked at him with her beautiful eyes. "Yes, Dylan I will marry you," she sobbed as he took her into his arms. They finally kissed each other the way they both imagined in the privacy of their own thoughts and dreams.

"Dylan, wait," said Khalya, pulling away. "Before we go on there is something very shameful I have to tell you about myself," she said hesitantly.

"Something shameful? I can't imagine what it could be," said Dylan. "I don't think you've done a shameful act in your whole life," he smiled.

"It is shameful Dylan," she said. "I, I ah…I've never been with a man, that way, you know," she finished, blushing furiously. "I guess nobody wanted me. The Nietzcheans told me quite often that I was ugly. The only reason Norgart said he wanted me was to take further revenge against Alyssa. Before that, I served his First Wife, and no one asked me when there were so many others easier to take in the household. So I just believed them and thought myself ugly, but I was glad I was left alone."

Dylan just looked at her and smiled, understanding immediately what her dilemma was. In the society she grew up in, where reproduction was the end-all, and be-all of existence, not being 'chosen' was, indeed, shameful. It meant one wasn't worthy.

"Khalya," he said as he took her in his arms again and tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "my love, you have nothing to be ashamed of. To me it is immaterial and I am actually honored that you would be willing to give yourself to me for your first time. I love you and nothing and no one can change that. As to you being ugly, Khalya you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then he kissed her with all the passion he had been holding back for weeks.

When they broke for air, Khalya said, "Dylan, I am honored you asked me to marry you, but I think we might be jumping the gun a little."

"Jumping the gun?"

"Look, the Nietzcheans are after us, Collectors and their bad Commonwealth is after us. Don't you think that it would be dangerous for us to marry? I mean if they somehow took me captive and they knew I was your wife, they would have a terrible weapon to use over your head. I just don't want to be responsible for that. I will still live with you as your wife, but I just think it would terribly dangerous for us to marry right now," she finished.

"No," he stated flatly. "I will not do you the dishonor of just living with you as my mistress. Khalya, I have said 'I love you' to only two women in my whole life and I meant it both times. I want to marry you and the Nietzcheans, the Collectors and the evil Commonwealth be damned," he finished emphatically. "Any further objections?"

She smiled at him and walked into his embrace again. Dylan whispered as he kissed her hair, "you know, I know a Wayist monk who would be willing to perform the ceremony, and I can rely on his discretion absolutely. Would you have any problem with him being a Magog?"

"A Magog? How in the world do you know a Magog and live to tell about it let alone trust it?" asked Khalya, shocked.

"It is a long story and I'll tell you about it later," he said nuzzling her neck. Right now, I have other things I'd much rather do." With that he picked her up like a feather and deposited her on the bed. She saw desire for her written all over his face and she opened her arms, saying, "come to me my dearest love."

The last thing heard in the room just before the ecstasies of their lovemaking was Dylan saying, "Andromeda, engage privacy mode."

CHAPTER 8

**The Magic Of Love**

Love is like magic  
And it always will be.  
For love still remains  
Life's sweet mystery!!  
Love works in ways  
That are wondrous and strange  
And there's nothing in life  
That love cannot change!!  
Love can transform  
The most commonplace  
Into beauty and splendor  
And sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish,  
Understanding and kind,  
For it sees with its heart  
And not with its mind!!  
Love is the answer  
That everyone seeks...  
Love is the language,  
That every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought,  
It is priceless and free,  
Love, like pure magic,  
Is life's sweet mystery!! 

- Helen Steiner Rice -

The crew was very happy when Dylan finally announced his engagement to Khalya. They all congratulated them and hugged them in turn. One eerie incident brought the past back to Dylan though. It was what Telemachus said to him.

"I'm glad you're getting married. Your genes are sound. You should reproduce."

Dylan felt an icy finger run up his spine, recalling the exact words Gaheris said to him just before his final betrayal.

"Is something wrong, Dylan," he asked, puzzled at the look on Dylan's face.

"No, nothing is wrong Telemachus," he said, "just an echo from the past."

With that they arrived in Command to take up the duties of the midday watch.

"Listen up everyone," Dylan announced. "I have contacted Rev Bem and asked him if he would conduct the wedding ceremony and he agreed. Once again, I want to reiterate that no one other than you here and our crew can know of this. Khalya very wisely pointed out that she could be captured and used as a hostage if our marriage becomes public knowledge. I know I can count on your discretion," he finished. "First, however, I would like to make a stop at Albuquerque Drift to buy the necessities for the wedding. So Beka, would you please do the honors?" he smiled.

"You bet'cha," she agreed, and in the next breath announced "brace for slipstream in three, two, one …..."

Every time she piloted, Dylan marveled at how easy she made it look. All other pilots he'd ever known, including himself, always showed at least a bit of nervousness and tenseness while slipstreaming. Beka on the other hand, made it look like child's play, like she was born to it, and in a way she was since her father engineered her extraordinary reflexes. After three slip jumps they arrived at Albuquerque Drift. The crew was really looking forward to a little break and R&R.

Dylan went back to his quarters to clear up some odds and ends that couldn't wait. He was startled to see Khalya there as well, standing in the middle of the room with a frown on her face.

"What wrong?" Dylan asked.

"You got rid of all your mementos, your photographs of your fiancé," she stated.

"Well yes, I thought they would make you uncomfortable."

"Dylan, all those people in your past made you into the man you are today, and that includes Sarah. Do you think I would wish to take your memories from you? No, please don't do this. How could I possibly feel threatened by a woman who lived over 300 years ago and loved you with all her heart? I have everything in common with her since I love you the same way. Please don't do this Dylan. The absence of the photos makes me a lot more uncomfortable than their presence," she finished.

Dylan walked over to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her deeply. "Khalya, you are a remarkable woman. Every time I think I can predict what you will do, I fall flat on my face," he smiled. "I thank the Divine for granting me the love of two such incredible women. I will put the photos back."

"Thank you Dylan."

Before they disembarked, Khalya pulled Beka aside and shyly asked her, "Beka may I have a word?"

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Beka, would you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor," she asked.

"Your Maid of Honor? Why me Khalya?"

"Because, essentially you are responsible for Dylan and me getting together. If you hadn't intervened, it probably wouldn't have happened for a long, long time if ever. Besides, you have been a wonderful friend to me and went out of your way to make me feel welcomed" she smiled. "I would also like to ask Trance and Rommie to be bride's maids."

"Well, sure, I guess I'll do it. What exactly does a Maid of Honor do?"

"I'm not sure myself since I've never been a bride," Khalya said seriously, "however I think she is supposed to help the bride pick out her dress and stuff. I also think the bride's maids are involved as well. I guess Rommie can tell us all the particulars."

"OK, lets go find them before they leave the ship."

Khalya told Dylan of their plans and he was more than happy to let them go since he had plans of his own for buying Khalya's engagement and wedding rings. He went to look for Telemachus, before he left the ship and found him in his quarters.

"Rhade, Hi," said Dylan upon entering the Nietzchean's quarters.

"Captain, is there anything you need?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is. I actually feel like déjà vu asking you this" he laughed nervously, "but I would like you to be my best man."

"I am honored you would ask me sir. But wasn't my ancestor, Gaheris Rhade, supposed to be your best man at your wedding to Sarah Riley? Considering what he did, are you sure you want me, his descendant, for your best man?"

"I won't lie to you. I thought about this long and hard. But for every reason I could come up with for not asking you, I could find ten reasons why I should. You are not your ancestor Telemachus; you are your own man. So how about it?" finished Dylan

"I would be honored Dylan, I will stand up with you and I will endeavor to repair the honor of my family name. You and Khalya are perfect for each other. You both have a spirit that will not give up and you both will fight for survival."

"I appreciate that Telemachus," Dylan smiled and shook the hand of his Best Man.

CHAPTER 9

_True friendship consists not in the multitude of friends, but in_

_their worth and value._

_Ben Jonson_

On the drift, the girls were having a wonderful time shopping and trying on dresses. For the bride's maids dresses, after Beka made it clear any color was okay with her except pink, they settled on smoky blue floor length gowns and since the price was right, Khalya bought them for her friends. Khalya herself finally settled on a lovely, simple but elegant white dress with a high neckline and a form-fitting bodice with a floor length flaring full skirt. It was decorated with rare iridescent lace from the Planet Volratu in the Triangulum Galaxy. The wedding dress was complemented with a Volratu lace floor length bridal Veil that made her look like and angel. Whenever she moved, even the slightest bit, the lace would flash every conceivable color and almost seemed alive.

"You look very, very lovely Miss, said the Chichen proprietor, his wheedling voice giving everyone the creeps. "Your bridegroom will be very proud of you, yes?"

Beka interrupted and asked "Could I see that red dress in the window please?"

"Why yes, yes. Of course you can," he said and hurried away.

"Khalya, pretend your not sure about the dress, and I'll get him down to half price," she whispered quickly, since the Chichen was hurrying back with the requested dress.

"So beautiful lady, do you like this beautiful wedding dress? It was made for one such as yourself."

"Oh, I don't know…I'm not really sure," said Khalya, wrinkling her nose. "It is a bit too expensive."

"If you aren't sure, then perhaps we can go back to that other shop down the promenade where we saw that really gorgeous dress for a much cheaper price," said Beka winking at her.

"Oh, no," said the proprietor. "The price is negotiable," he whined.

"All right, if you give it to us for half price, you've got yourself a deal. Otherwise we go elsewhere," said Beka.

"Half price, but that is pure robbery," whined the Chichen.

"Okay. Your loss. Let's go Khalya, Trance, Rommie," said Beka making to leave.

"Oh, please, no! I will give you the dress for half price, even though you are robbing me," said the Chichen resignedly.

"Sold," answered Khalya.

When they left the dress shop with their purchases and walked around the corner, all four girls roared with laughter.

"Beka, I can't believe your such a great negotiator! Where in the Known Worlds did you learn it," laughed Khalya.

"Practice," answered Beka.

In another part of the Drift Dylan and Rhade were going from jewelry store to jewelry store trying to find the 'perfect ring,' according to Dylan. Rhade was getting antsy after going into and exiting at least ten stores.

"Dylan, for crying out loud, what exactly are you looking for?" he said annoyed.

"It has to be perfect and none of the rings I've seen is what I want."

They spotted another jewelry store toward the outer rings of the Drift and entered. "If you don't find your ring here, best man or no best man, I'm leaving," grumbled Telemachus.

"Alright, alright," laughed Dylan.

Dylan was browsing the display cases when he finally spotted the ring he was looking for. It was a solitaire diamond of about two karats with a matching platinum wedding band of a simple but exquisite design. He was also happy to see there was a groom's ring with the set. Dylan bought them immediately, without even trying to haggle with the proprietor.

"Finally, said Rhade, "I thought we'd have to go to a dozen other drifts at least."

"You know what," said Dylan patting Rhade on the back, "as a reward for your 'long' suffering let's get something to drink, and it's on me."

"Now you're talking. This 'best man' stuff is harder work than it was advertised to be."

CHAPTER 10

**Winter Moonlight**

The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night. 

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe. 

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever." 

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and gray  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last. 

- Krista J. Mikula

When they were back on the Andromeda, there was a message sent by currier ship waiting for them that informed Dylan that Rev Bem would meet them in three days at the designated location. Later, over a romantic candle-lit dinner Dylan privately gave Khalya her engagement ring.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful. Thank you so much Dylan," she hugged and kissed him.

"It is my pleasure my love."

Everything went into high gear in making preparations but when the designated day arrived, all was in readiness.

The crew hugged Rev Bem and was delighted to see their gentle Wayist friend again. Dylan introduced the monk to Khalya and she actually kissed him in welcome.

"My oh my Dylan, you have chosen the perfect bride. I am glad the Devine finally blessed you with happiness my friend."

"I'm a very lucky man, Rev," smiled Dylan.

"Is there anything I could get for you Rev?" asked Khalya graciously.

"No my dear, thank you," he said. "I will retire now and meditate until the ceremony this evening."

"Very well, let me show you to your quarters then," said Khalya and proceeded to escort the old monk out of Command.

After she made sure Rev was comfortable, Khalya walked toward her quarters to get ready for the wedding. Beka, Trance and Rommie were already there waiting for her. After she showered and dried her hair, the girls went to work on her until she looked like the most beautiful bride they had ever seen. Trance and Rommie stared at her and Beka just said, "Wow!"

Khalya blushed and waited for her three friends to get ready. "I can't believe this is my wedding day," she mused. "Nothing this wonderful has ever happened to me before."

"Then it's high time it did," replied Trance. She pulled Khalya aside and said meaningfully, "In every possible future I can see, you and Dylan are together and very happy. You will have many children, and the love you share will become legend among the restored Commonwealth. So take heart, and go to your bridegroom with gladness," she finished, smiling.

"Thank you Trance, that means so much to me," Khalya said, her eyes welling with emotion.

"Don't make her cry," scolded Rommie, "she will mess up her make up."

"I just want to thank each and every one of you for standing with me. You are the most wonderful friends anyone ever had," said Khalya. "That includes you too Shamus," she said to the engineer who had walked in a little earlier. He had promised to walk Khalya down the aisle, and was watching the preparations. Khalya kissed the blushing young man on the cheeks.

OK. It is time to go, announced holo Rommie.

When they reached the observation deck, they waited for their musical cue to enter and when it came, Beka led the way. Her beautiful blond hair was covered by a coronet of white flowers, as was the hair of both Trance and Rommie.

The observation deck was decorated with hundreds of soft white candles of various sizes, and beautiful flowers from Trance's hydroponics garden. The entire small Lancer regiment and spacer crew stationed on Andromeda were present, forming a traditional military arch with fully extended forcelances, which Beka walked through. At the end Dylan waited, in full dress uniform along with Rev and Rhade. Beka winked and smiled at Dylan, and took her place on the left side of the wedding party. Trance and Rommie followed her, and stood next to Beka.

"Ready pretty girl?" smiled Shamus, and they heard the music swell and Harper walked Khalya slowly through the arch. She only had eyes for Dylan. All the pain and suffering she went through was worth this wonderful moment because it brought her to this exceptional man.

Dylan walked toward Khalya, his love for her clearly evident in his eyes. Harper relinquished her with a smile. With a small nod of acknowledgement to Harper, Dylan offered her his arm and they took their places in front of Rev.

"My dear friends, I have the exceptional honor of officiating at the wedding of my dearest friend, Captain Dylan Hunt, and his beloved bride, Khalya. No one that I can think of deserves happiness more than these two wonderful people. The fire of the Divine has tried them both, and they have not lost faith or their integrity. They deserve the happiness they have found in each other. Now, Captain Dylan Hunt, do you take Khalya to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, and not just for this life, but eternity," answered Dylan.

"Then do you Khalya, take Captain Dylan Hunt for your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, and I, too not just for this life, but eternity," answered Khalya softly.

"Now we shall have the exchange of rings. The rings are an ancient symbol of love and fidelity, with no beginning and no ending."

Rhade stepped forward and presented the wedding ring to Dylan.

"With this ring I thee wed. As this ring, my love for you has no beginning or end," Dylan said and placed the ring next to her engagement ring on Khalya's finger.

Beka stepped forward and handed Khalya the matching groom's ring.

"With this ring I thee wed. As this ring, my love for you has no beginning or end," Khalya said and placed the ring on Dylan's finger

"Then by the power vested in me by the Restored Systems Commonwealth, I have the singular honor of pronouncing you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride Dylan," finished Rev with a smile.

Dylan turned toward Khalya, took her in his arms, and kissed her tenderly, but deeply, accompanied by the applause, cheers, and congratulations of their friends and crew.

"Now, I have the honor of introducing to you, Captain and Mrs. Dylan Hunt."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by all the well wishes of their friends and the wedding party began. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the highlight was the throwing of the wedding bouquet. It was Beka who caught it, blushing with embarrassment.

"It looks like you will be next," smiled Trance, "and it will not be too long a wait."

With that she walked away before Beka could ask any further questions. But she did notice that Rhade was staring at her.

The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning and no one noticed when the bride and groom sneaked away. They were already in a slipfighter and on their way to their honeymoon. Beka knew they would be gone for a week.

"So where are we going Dylan?" asked Khalya. "You are being very secretive," she smiled.

"You said you wanted to go to an isolated mountain cabin on a beautiful lake. And your wish is my command, Mrs. Hunt," Dylan replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "This planet coming up is that place. It is called Zylliran, and it is literally in the middle of nowhere. It has a very small population, it is away from both Nietzchean or Magog control, and it has the mountain cabin you asked for."

"Oh, thank you so much. I can hardly wait to get there," enthused Khalya excitedly.

"We are entering the atmosphere right now."

Dylan landed the slip fighter in a lovely meadow close to the cabin. They walked the short distance to it on a flower-lined walkway. They stopped on the porch and took in the breathtaking scenery. There was a crystal clear dark green mountain lake fairly close to the cabin. The primeval forest was close as well, just a few meters from the front door.

"Oh Dylan, this is simple gorgeous," said Khalya. "It is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"It is that, but I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Then I suppose we better go inside and start this 'honeymoon' of ours," replied Khalya reaching out her hand to open the door.

"No, no, no. You almost put a hex on these proceedings," he said smiling. "I have to carry you across the threshold. We must honor tradition." With that, Dylan picked her up and they entered the cabin. When he deposited her on the floor, they looked around. The cabin was rustic indeed, but it was also equipped with all the modern conveniences. There was a huge stone fireplace, already hosting a warm and cozy fire. A fully equipped kitchen could be seen through one of the doorways. Opposite the fireplace was a huge bed, made up with soft blankets and luxurious sheets strewn with flower petals. Just off the great room, a master bath awaited with a huge jet tub big enough for two.

"Thank you for this my dearest love," said Khalya, reaching up to pull Dylan's lips to hers. "I love you so."

"I love you too," said Dylan huskily as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You are my universe, my reason to live."

"Then make love to me my husband. Come into my arms, I await you," and she reached up toward him pulling him down to her.

Dylan happily complied and they made love off an on throughout the many nights. During the days, they hiked on hidden mountain trails, and watched the animals whose world they shared. They ate a picnic lunch that Khalya prepared and made love in the little hidden glen they discovered. Their days and nights were spent exploring each other and forging an unbreakable bond between the two of them. Too soon, however, the bliss-filled week ended and they were headed back to Andromeda.

CHAPTER 11

When you meet someone better than yourself, turn your thoughts to becoming his equal. When you meet someone not as good as you are, look within and examine your own self. Confucius 

When their slip fighter neared the ship they saw that Andromeda was under attack by four Nietzchean Garuda class fighters. However, she was acquitting herself quite well, and by the time they docked, three of the attackers were destroyed and the remaining one bugged out.

"Welcome back you guys," Beka greeted Dylan and Khalya cheerily.

"That was quite a welcome," Dylan said. "Just what provoked their attack?"

"Do Nietzcheans need a reason to attack a commonwealth vessel?" groused Harper. "They just probably needed the practice," he smirked.

"Harper's right Dylan, they just came out of nowhere and started shooting."

"It is still odd though," put in Rhade, "Nietzcheans usually don't attack a superior enemy. It is quite strange since it's anti survival."

"I agree, LCDR Rhade, it is quite strange," said Dylan. "Was the rest of the week as eventful," he asked.

"Nah, nothing happened," answered Beka.

Two hours later, after catching up on his messages, Dylan explained to his crew in Command that the system Dar-Yn Five, in the Triangulum Galaxy, sent a message to them regarding joining the Commonwealth and they were going there to evaluate their application.

"What do we know about Dar-Yn Five?" asked Beka.

"All I know is that they are a business oriented society, but they are supposed to be very democratic in their views on government" replied Dylan. "They value peace very much since that is more conducive to business" he smiled. "But the odd thing about them is that no one has ever seen a Dar-Yn woman. Weird."

"Okay, let's go see" replied Beka, all business now as she strapped herself into the slipstream module. "Slipstream in three, two and one…"

It would be a couple days before they reached their destination since they had other stops to make along the way. With scheduled rest stops in between they had plenty of time.

"We will be in the Dar system tomorrow," explained Dylan. His crew, his inner circle, was gathered around his desk in his office. "Beka and I will go down to the planet to meet with their delegation and review their constitution and charter. Depending on how that goes, we will invite them up here for a formal reception, and we all know how very much Beka loves those kinds of gatherings he smiled and winked at Beka.

"Oh, yippee! I just don't know how to thank you Dylan," she answered sourly.

"Dar-Yn Five would be a great addition to the "good" Commonwealth. With their economic power and fairly large and powerful military fleet they could secure this sector against the depredations of the Drago-Katzov and the over ambitious adventurism of the "bad" Commonwealth."

"But if they are so powerful, why would they want to join us?" asked Trance.

"That is a good question and I aim to find out before any negotiations take place."

"Dismissed," said Dylan standing up and making to leave.

Now finished with her formal education after earning a PhD degree in quantum mathematics, physics, and xenodiplomacy, Khalya set out to work with Shamus on a new shield system for Andromeda. The two geniuses worked companionably for hours at a time and stopped only when Dylan came for Khalya to take her to dinner. He also invited Shamus to accompany them.

"So how are you two progressing with the project?" he asked.

"Great, boss. This wife of yours is fantastic. Her abilities with quantum mathematics, almost puts me to shame, 'almost' being the operative word," he smirked.

"Indeed, Shamus is quite the genius," smiled Khalya. "His abilities with things mechanical are truly amazing. But to answer your question, we are progressing quite nicely with the shield and should be able to demonstrate it within the week I think. And we've discovered that not only will this be an 'impenetrable' shield, but if we tweak it a little bit, we might even achieve invisibility for the entire ship," she finished.

"Wow, if you can achieve only part of what you say it will be a miracle," replied Dylan.

"Not only that, but we can truly give the Collectors a run for their money. Why they could start collecting dust," laughed Harper.

"Alright, alright," laughed Dylan. "I look forward to your demonstration. Khalya, I was thinking, I would like you to also accompany Beka and me to Dar-Yn Five's surface tomorrow to 'check out' the natives. With your new skills in xenodiplomacy, I think you would come in quite handy."

"Oh, and just what else would I be 'handy' for," giggled Khalya.

"Oh, oh, I think that is my queue to leave, C-ya," laughed Harper and ran off toward Machine Shop five.

"You are shameless, Mrs. Hunt," smiled Dylan.

"Especially with you, Mr. Hunt."

"I think we better take this conversation to our quarters before we get carried away and cause a scene," said Dylan, and he proceeded to stand.

Just as he reached his hand out for Khalya, a huge explosion shook the ship from stem to stern almost making him fall, but Khalya ended up sitting on the floor.

"Andromeda, report," barked Dylan, now every inch the High Guard Captain. "What hit us?"

"Unknown, Captain," replied Andromeda. "I cannot even pick up a ship, let alone its signature. As far as my sensors are concerned there is nothing out there."

"We weren't hit by 'nothing'. There has to be something you can see."

Khalya picked herself up and said, "Andromeda, concentrate in the ultra-high and ultra-low frequencies, even if it doesn't make sense to you. Are you picking up anything there?"

"Yes, I am. It is in the very high frequencies. But it doesn't correlate with any known vessels and the readings are extremely faint. How did you know where to look?"

"An educated guess. Dylan, this technology is exactly what Harper and I have been working on. It looks like someone beat us to it."

Andromeda said "They' just left. They've gone into slipstream."

Khalya asked, "I wonder who 'they' were?"

"I aim to find out. Shipwide. This is the Captain. All senior officers report to Command Deck conference room immediately."

"Dylan, I'm wondering…no I'm just probably paranoid. Never mind."

"What were you going to say?

"Is all of the crew trustworthy? I mean is it conceivable we could have a spy on board?"

Holo-Rommie popped up beside them. "All the crew have undergone full body polygraph scans, neuro-brain scans down to the molecular level. They are all loyal and completely Commonwealth."

"Let's go to the conference room and maybe we can brainstorm this," said Dylan, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders and steering her toward their destination.

When they arrived everyone was already there. Dylan brought the meeting to order by asking Harper "what exactly is the damage from the attack?"

"It's pretty bad Boss. I'm afraid we are going nowhere fast for a while. We have structural damage and therefore we cannot slipstream, at least not until that damage is fixed. However, we actually still have slipstream drive capability. At least that wasn't damaged for a change. It should take about four days or so to fix all the damage," replied Harper. "Also, I'm going to need to borrow Rhade's muscles when I replace critical supports."

"Anyone have any theories as to what type of weapon hit us?

Khalia said, "As you all know, Shamus and I have been working on a quantum-based shield for Andromeda. We are very near a demonstration of it but not quite yet. In addition, this new technology will also render Andromeda 'invisible' both in the visual spectrum as well as to any sensor outputs. It is obvious, that whoever attacked us already possesses this technology. The only possible defense is the detection of some very faint bleed-through readings in the extreme ultra-high or ultra-low frequencies. Unfortunately though, even that is very unreliable and happens only occasionally. In essence, they could attack us at will, and we would be helpless because we couldn't detect them or see them coming until the actual attack."

"What about the possibility that they could be coming from a different dimension?" asked Trance. "Just like the creatures that attacked us over two years ago?"

"Yes, it is a possibility Trance, but as far as I understand, you could locate those vessels by their dimensional tunnel and by the gravitational well it produced. With these attackers, there is no sign whatsoever of any gravitational distortions."

"So are you saying there is no defense?" asked Dylan.

"I'm afraid, as of now there isn't. However, I'm wondering if we employed teseracting technology along with the quantum shield if Shamus and I couldn't come up with something," finished Khalya thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah. That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" enthused Harper. "Dylan I already have a couple of ideas. Dismiss us and we'll get right on it."

"Dismissed," said Dylan. "Beka, I also want to leave this sector for now. We'll courier Dar-Yn Five that something unavoidable has come up.

"Aye, we'll do," answered Beka, getting up from the table.

CHAPTER 12

"When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing 

_with creatures of logic, but with creatures of emotion, creatures_

_bristling with prejudice, and motivated by pride and vanity" _

_Dale Carnegie_

It took over three weeks, rather than the four days originally estimated for them fix all the damage to Andromeda since all the damage wasn't at first apparent. What bothered Dylan more than anything was not knowing why they were attacked and who attacked them. They were no closer to solving the puzzle now then when the event happened. When everything was at last fixed, Dylan sent a courier message to Dar-Yn Five notifying them that they would be arriving within three days. When they entered the Dar system, nerves were on edge, Khalya, Shamus, and Rommie closely monitored any sensor outputs, but fortunately they were able to make orbit around the planet safely. It was a beautiful world, a blue green jewel shining in the blackness of space. When they hailed the planet, a friendly voice replied with welcome and invited the captain and his entourage to come down for their meeting. The time and place was arranged, and Dylan, Beka, and Khalya took the Maru planet side.

They landed on a large landing pad in the middle of a large and beautiful city. Through the Maru's windows they saw the Dar delegation already waiting for them.

"All right, lets go," said Dylan. "Best behavior," he said looking at Beka meaningfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," was all she said.

The smiling faces of the delegation turned to stony frowns when they saw the Maru crew.

Ignoring their reaction Dylan said, "Greetings to you Prime Minister Vor-Kahl, thank you for meeting us." Dylan reached out to shake hands with them but the delegation just continued to stare at them with their unnerving silence and no one moved to shake Dylan's hand.

"Pardon me, Prime Minister, but is something wrong?" he asked.

"I would like you to tell me why you would insult my planet by bringing these, these filth to our first contact meeting," replied Vor-Kahl with barely controlled fury gesturing toward Beka and Khalya.

"I beg your pardon, I don't understand," said Dylan, now completely perplexed.

"Captain Hunt, on this world females are kept in their proper place. They have only three uses, to bear young, to keep a man's house, and to afford pleasure. They can do all these things behind closed doors. We do not allow them to pollute our beautify city with their filthy presence. They are vermin; necessary but none the less vermin," finished the Prime Minister, now openly angry.

Dylan was getting pretty angry himself. "Prime Minister, it was you who invited us, to your planet to look over your charter proposal. These two women, you refer to as 'filth' happen to be Captain Beka Valentine, my first officer, and this is Lt. Khalya Hunt, my science officer and my wife. A cornerstone of the Systems Commonwealth is equality of all sentient beings, male or female. If your culture precludes that then I'm afraid we have nothing to discuss. The whole concept of relations between the sexes on your world is completely alien to us and I'm afraid we would not make good allies since we cannot find common ground. Good day Sir," Dylan bowed and started walking back toward the Maru.

"Wait, wait, wait," said the Prime Minister with a nervous laugh. "You must not go over a simple little misunderstanding. Perhaps if you took them back to your ship, we could start the negotiations in earnest ," he gestured dismissively toward Beka and Khalya.

"I thought I made myself quite clear, Prime Minister," said Dylan with gritted teeth. "We have nothing to discuss." With that Dylan put a comforting arm around both Khalya and Beka's shoulders and walked briskly toward the Maru.

"Captain, maybe we have nothing to discuss, but I bet you would like to know who attacked your ship three weeks ago and why?" he smiled sarcastically.

Dylan stopped, turned around and said, "even that wouldn't tempt me."

With that they boarded the Maru and left the planet. There was total silence for awhile until Dylan asked "Well, aren't you two going to say something?"

"Thank the Divine I won't have to attend another diplomatic reception!" said Beka with a smirk.

Dylan just shook his head. "And Khalya, you haven't said anything?" he asked.

"I just deeply pity the women who have to live there, and I have to wonder why the men hate and despise females so much," she said sadly. "That planet is not natural. The complete separation of the sexes isn't natural. Something had to have happened to cause this rift."

"No doubt," replied Dylan.

"Ah, they could also just be a bunch of 24 karat jerks!" added Beka, with open hostility.

"Dylan, I think that you should go back to the planet without us. Just take Rhade and some other male members of the crew. I think we need to find out what and who attacked us and I'm curious if you could find out what originally caused the rift between the sexes," finished Khalya.

"You would suggest that after they called both of us 'filth?' asked an outraged Beka.

"I have a feeling we should swallow our pride for the greater good Beka," replied Khalya calmly.

"Khalya, we are not going to ever admit them into the Commonwealth while they hold their views, so what is the point?" asked Dylan.

"We don't have to admit them, but I think we need the information they seem to have," she said stubbornly.

"She has a point Dylan," Beka chimed in reluctantly. "Besides they have a little 'misinformation campaign' coming to them.

"Both of you are pretty sneaky," he smiled. "Remind me never to get on the bad side of either one of you."

"Damn straight," smiled Beka.

When they returned to Andromeda everyone was surprised they came back so quickly. Dylan called a meeting of the senior staff and explained to them the attitude they had encountered as well as Beka and Khalya's recommendation.

"How can a people hate their own female members?" mused Rhade. "Don't they realize that it is women who are the carriers of life and that their race wouldn't go on without women? Why their own genetic propagation depends on females. They sound like a very stupid people."

"I agree," put in Trance. "But I, too would like to know what made them feel this way, in the first place."

"A world without babes? They sound pretty sick to me! It is too horrible to even contemplate" winced Harper.

"Alright. I've decided that I, Rhade and Harper will go back to that planet and pretend to go along with them. If for nothing else, to find out who attacked us. Be ready in an hour gentlemen and I'll go and tell the Prime Minister we had a change of heart.

CHAPTER 13

_The most successful people are those who are good at plan B._

James Yorke 

When the three men landed on the same platform, the same delegation waited for them. After the initial introductions the Prime Minister was all politeness and said, "I'm happy we are finally on the right track Captain Hunt. Our little misunderstanding from before is forgotten. Please follow us," he indicated.

They walked a short distance to a beautiful building with the most unusual architecture they had ever seen. It was painted with an opalescent material making the building seem to glow. Consisting of many levels with fantastically high columns and just as many lovely fountains located on every level, the building was very large. Flowers of every hue were everywhere among unusual ferns and trees and bushes. In fact the landscaping was just as exquisite as the buildings of the city themselves. Artfully placed statues only added to the overall appeal.

"Your city is quite beautiful Prime Minister," offered Rhade, trying to break the ice. "I've never seen architecture such as yours anywhere."

"Thank you, LCdr Rhade. And you will not find anything like it anywhere. Our world's people are quite talented as you can see," he said smiling.

After they entered the building through a short passageway whose walls were glowing with various colors of light, they entered an equally beautiful large, high-ceilinged conference hall. The walls were paneled with a white mother-of pearl type material and some sort of blue quartz enhanced by settings of gold. There were about ten men waiting for them in the hall and they were shown to a shining, intricately inlaid wooden conference table already arranged with all the necessities of their meeting.

Dylan opened negotiations by stating "It is only fair to tell you that even if we approve your membership into the Renewed Commonwealth, your membership will still have to be voted on by all the current member worlds which number in the thousands. In addition to that, if you become members and you do anything contrary to the Charter, any other member world, drift or station can request a vote of removal."

"We understand Captain," smiled Vor-Kahl, and your Commonwealth should equally understand that we will brook no interference as to how we choose to run our world. With that out of the way, shall we get down to business?"

"We shall, and Prime Minister Vor-Kahl, you should understand that we intend no interference with your world, as long as, your laws don't run contrary to the Charter. So, how do you propose we get around "the rights of females?" asked Dylan.

"Simple. We don't. That is an internal matter and frankly it is none of the Commonwealth's business."

"I'm afraid it is "the Commonwealth's business."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Your whole attitude is puzzling. They are filth, they are less than dirt below our feet. I don't understand why you are making such a big deal about…them," he wrinkled his nose distastefully.

"Do you call your mother filth, Prime Minister?" asked Rhade. "Do you call your daughters vermin?"

"My 'mother' as you would call her was nothing more than the vessel for me to be born through. I don't grow attached to the dishes I eat off of. As to daughters, I don't have any. Only a select number of vermin are allowed to live after birth, and that is strictly for the propagation of the race. The rest are killed, as we also kill undesirable insects."

"How did your attitude ever come about?" asked a shocked Harper. Did your world always feel this way?"

The men exchanged looks, and one of Vor-Kahl's lieutenants, named Dyr-Ton, answered. "No, our world was not always like this. The sexes mixed freely until "they" came. By "they" we mean the female warrior race, known as the Tarkhhatt that conquered our planet over a thousand years ago. They had very advanced, superior technology, and massacred most of the male population. The only males that managed to remain alive were those who were hid by mothers, wives, daughters or sisters. The Varkhhat left after five of our years for reasons we do not know. After the men who remained retook power, they swore that it was never ever going to happen to them again, and so our society began to evolve into what you see today."

Although Dyr-Ton kept his voice neutral while relating Dar-Yn Five's story, Dylan could tell that he did not completely agree with or perhaps approve of the status quo. So there isn't a "united front," holding these attitudes, Dylan thought.

"Let me guess, it was the Tarkhhatt, that attacked us and the Andromeda three weeks ago?"

"That is correct Captain. You might as well know that the reason we are petitioning for Commonwealth membership is because the Tarkhhatt have been attacking our sparsely guarded outposts and trade routes lately. Out fleet is large, but not so large that it can be everyplace the Tarkhhatt have been attacking us. We freely offer our technology in exchange for protection by the Commonwealth. I believe this exchange would be quite equitable," finished Vor-Kahl.

"Prime Minister, I am very sorry about your security situation, and your history, but I have tried to explain repeatedly to you why it is impossible. Unless the Commonwealth offers complete equality of opportunity to all sentient beings regardless of gender it would be meaningless. This philosophy was a dream that was born over ten thousand years ago, originated by the Vedrans but has been continued, nurtured, fought for, and died for, by countless races. This philosophy has caught the imagination of countless trillions who are willing to give everything for it, even their lives. We cannot compromise these cornerstone principles simply for personal gain."

"I see, said Vor-Kahl," dejectedly. "Then you have doomed our civilization to become but a memory."

"I have not doomed you, Prime Minister. But you have doomed yourselves to live in a completely unnatural society out of fear and sooner or later you are doomed to run across someone, bigger, and more advanced than you. If you would be willing to consider mediation first between your women and you, and then if necessary, between the Tarkhhatt and your world, we would be more than willing to help. The 'good' Commonwealth has many skilled diplomats and scientists whose skill we are able to call on. The 'bad Commonwealth, run by the Collectors, of which I'm sure you are aware, would sign you up today, but I'm afraid with many, many strings attached. I am sure you are aware of the difference between the two Commonwealths or you would not have contacted us. The choice is yours," finished Dylan.

"You would really do that for us?" asked Dyr-Ton.

"We would, and we would do that freely without demanding any of your technology," replied Dylan.

"Then we accept Captain Hunt," said Vor-Kahl. "You are right about us living in an unnatural state. You made it quite clear that the Commonwealth will not accept us with our present attitudes. Most of us toe the party line but I think a majority of men would prefer mixing with women. We call female's 'dirt' and 'filth' and the like to make it easier to treat them badly. But we aren't fooling anyone, even ourselves. But please give me a couple of days so that I can prepare our people, all our people," he smiled. "I'm afraid it will be a hard sell for some. People aren't exactly ever really willing to share power. Could I presume to ask you to also talk to my world Captain?"

"Certainly. But I would like to ask for the help of my wife who is a trained diplomat as to how to make the presentation."

"Of course. Either on your ship or down here, she is welcome. To celebrate, I would like to offer you some of our famous cuisine and share lunch with you."

"Very well," Dylan smiled, "I'm hungry."

"So am I," offered Harper.

"He's always hungry," offered Rhade at which everyone laughed.

Over lunch they discussed the incredible beauty of Dar-Yn Five. The Prime Minister finally admitted that a majority of what they saw was the product of architects and artists of over a thousand years ago when the sexes were united. Both men and women contributed to the beauty they saw around them.

"I can hardly wait for what your world will be like in ten years time," noted Rhade. "If this is any indication, it will be a paradise.

The Prime Minister was true to his word and prepared his people for Dylan's speech. For two days, Dylan and Khalya brainstormed on how to make the presentation and when they were ready with the final draft, Dylan called Prime Minister Vor-Kahl up to Andromeda and made a practice dry run. Vor-Kahl approved the speech and asked Dylan, Khalya and Rommie to escort him on tour of the ship's public areas. He was even polite to Khalya, which she graciously accepted. She presented him with a beautiful, large photograph of Dar-Yn Five as seen from space.

Dylan's speech went well and to everyone's surprise resistance was only minimal. It turned out that a lot of men had kept their daughters alive and there were more women than anyone expected. The women were at first hesitant to come out of hiding—it was hard to change attitudes enshrined by a thousand years of bigotry—but nonetheless, they did venture out with the help of their men. Andromeda stayed in orbit until a whole crew of social scientists from the 'good' Commonwealth arrived. They left a planet waking up from its long social nightmare and finally to the mingling the sexes. They knew that they had succeeded when a whole slew of baby girls were named Khalya, and even a few Dylanias.

CHAPTER 14

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is_

_worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. _

_Erica Jong_

After leaving Dar-Yn Five, Andromeda went on several diplomatic missions, all of which were great successes thanks to Khalya. Dylan himself had never really liked diplomatic functions but his wife seemed to be in her element. Her charm and sweetness won over the most irascible of opponents. They were adding worlds at a record rate.

Beka and Khalya were in the gym together one day and Beka asked her how she managed to keep such an even temper with some of the most stubborn and cantankerous characters they've met recently.

"It is simple Beka. I keep thinking of what my life was like before I met all of you and what it is now and it gives me perspective. Even when I feel impatient with people, I think that at that moment they are operating in a world like I was in and I want to get them into the world I am in now. I want them to be as happy as I am."

"I still can't believe the amount of patience you have."

"Beka, um not to change the subject but there has been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away."

"How do you feel about Rhade?"

"Well, he is all right I guess as Nietzcheans go. He has been an okay crewmember," she answered guardedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think you have feelings for him that go way beyond the 'just a crewmember' stage," she smiled.

"Khalya, the last thing I need in my life is another Nietzchean, although I have to admit, I seem destined to be surrounded by them."

"Dylan told me about you and Tyr. Beka, not all Nietzcheans are alike, the same way not all humans are alike. I realize Tyr hurt you terribly, that he even tried to kill you, but take this from someone who has some small experience with Nietzcheans, believe it or not even they can show kindness."

"How can you of all people possibly say that," said Beka, outraged.

"Because Beka, l met many Nietzcheans who didn't make it their life's mission to make humans miserable. Yes, I admit a lot of them are self-centered and look down on humans but a lot of them are not unkind. I told you about Orissia, she showed me many moments of kindness, even though I was her slave. She even stood up for Alyssa and me against her parents on occasion.

"Khalya, why are we having this conversation about Nietzcheans of all things?"

"Because I think that Rhade is in love with you and you with him."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me. Besides, whatever his feelings are, mine are definitely not romantic toward him. I do not need a man to complicate my life."

"Don't you? I've seen you sneak looks at him when you think no one is looking. I can also tell you are pretty nervous around him and not relaxed the way you are around the rest of us. Beka, please don't push love away from you just because men have hurt you in the past. Men aren't all alike any more then women are all alike, or Nietzcheans or humans. There is good and bad in all."

"Khalya, give it up. For me, loving a Nietzchean has no future in it. All they ever want to do is reproduce and I most definitely don't want any kids, ever!"

"That's a shame, I think you would make a fantastic mother for some lucky kids. I've seen how you take care of your friends, your crew. I can only imagine how much more you would love your children."

"You and Dylan have been married for awhile now, and I don't see you in any hurry to become pregnant."

"Oh Beka. I can hardly wait until I can become a mother. Both Dylan and I want a large family, but we both also want the Universe to be a safer place in which to raise them. The height of my dreams is to mother Dylan's children. I feel there is noting I could possibly do that would be more important. And I don't want Dylan Hunt's line to ever die out."

"So you are trying your hand at matchmaking. Being a scientist and diplomat just isn't enough for you," smiled Beka.

"Nope. I just want you and Rhade to be as happy as Dylan and I are."

"There is no 'me and Rhade' Khalya, just give it a rest. Lets go have lunch."

A few hours later the crew was in Command when Andromeda said, "Captain, I have what I believe to be a faint reading, the kind Khalya said I should continue to monitor for in the ultrasonic; but again I'm not sure, it is so faint.

"Red Alert, keep monitoring, Andromeda. Khalya, Harper, take a look at Andromeda's readings."

"Dylan, I think it is the ship, but this time I think we might have a surprise in store for them, Boss.

"Load all offensive missiles and fire them on my mark," ordered Dylan.

Khalya joined the young engineer at his station and she said, "There is no time like the present to test our theory, Shamus. But Dylan, do you want to fire first?"

"Fire first? Of course we should fire first," replied Harper. "Don't you remember the damage we sustained last time?"

"Thank you, Captain Harper," said Dylan dryly. "What exactly is your surprise?"

"Shamus finished developing the shielding we spoke of with the addition of the teseracting device. If we employ it, it should make us invisible to them for a change."

"Do it," ordered Dylan. "Do it now."

"All right, it is now active," replied Harper.

They saw the Andromeda shimmer around them and the shimmering kept increasing. "We should go at an angle from our former trajectory to confuse the enemy," said Harper.

"Go Beka, a hard 180."

"Aye."

As soon as they turned they saw a bright streak of light emanating from the direction of the enemy vessel streak past them, missing them by a hair.

"Jab and weave, Beka," Dylan ordered.

"Jabbing and weaving, Aye."

"Lets get out of here," Dylan ordered, "slipstream in three, two, one…slipstream."

"Boy that was close," said Harper. But why didn't we fire back? It's not like they didn't start it."

"Because we aren't up to a fight yet. I want to test out this new shielding, and invisibility factor first before we fight under battle conditions," said Dylan.

"I wonder what the bug is up their nose though," said Harper. "This is twice they've attacked us without provocation. Just what exactly do they want?"

"We will find out, I assure you Mr. Harper. But first let's get out of their neighborhood before they track us down."

CHAPTER 15

_In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past,_

_bridge to our future._

_ Alex Haley_

The next day a currier ship contacted Andromeda on behalf of Tri Lorne requesting a meeting near the planet Sranon, in the Andromeda Galaxy. Dylan replied that the meeting could take place in two days and ordered Andromeda to head in that direction.

When they went into orbit around Sranon, Tri Lorne's flagship was already waiting for them.

"Requesting to come aboard Andromeda, Captain Hunt," Tri Lorne asked.

"Permission granted sir."

After escorting the Triamvir to the conference room where Andromeda's senior staff waited, Dylan asked Tri Lorne why he called this meeting.

"Dylan, I'm afraid I have bad news. We have lost several Commonwealth ships to an unseen enemy lately. No one can see this vessel before it's too late. It comes upon our ships so stealthily that there is no time to fire defensive weapons. We simply cannot detect it. We do not believe it is the Collectors, otherwise our operatives would have heard talk of it. In fact, several Collector ships have been destroyed as well."

"Swell," said Beka. "Not only do we have to worry about the Abyss and the Collectors, now we have to worry about this as well."

"Sir, we have had two encounters with this 'unseen' enemy ourselves. The first time we sustained so much damage it took my engineer three weeks to fix Andromeda. We just escaped another such attack a few days ago, but thanks to Mr. Harper and Khalya, we think we might have been able to develop effective countermeasures. We would like to try them out with friendlies, before employing them in battle," finished Dylan.

"Done. But who is 'Khalya?"

"Khalya Hunt is my wife sir, and Science Officer.

"Khalya is an unusual name, yet I've heard it once before a very long time ago, said Tri Lorne looking at Khalya strangely. "Where are you from originally Mrs. Hunt, may I ask?"

"I am from the planet Cylaria sir, in the Andromeda Galaxy," she replied.

"Cylaria, …by the Divine…it cannot be!" said Tri Lorne, paling visibly.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Trance. Khalya got up to get a glass of water for the Triamvir and offered it to him.

"I ah, I'm all right, he said gratefully taking a sip of water. "Khalya, one more question, how did you happen to leave Cylaria?"

"I was taken by Nietzchean slavers after a Magog attack against my home in which I lost my family sir. I was eight years old."

"Oh my God. You are then, and can't be any other. Khalya, you are my long lost, thought to be dead sister!"

"What…?" said Dylan. Khalya just stared at Tri Lorne in disbelief.

"I do remember one of my brothers, the brother closest to me in age, was named Lorne," stammered Khalya. "But it cannot be. I thought all of you dead," she said in complete shock.

"We are very much alive, sister." Tri Lorne stood up and took Khalya into his arms, giving her a huge hug. Brother and sister were both crying and holding one another at the miracle of finding each other after all these years. And there wasn't a dry eye in that conference room. After a while Dylan said, with emotion in his voice, "why don't we adjourn for awhile, and go back to my quarters. You two can get reacquainted there.

In the Captain's quarters Tri Lorne and Khalya caught up on all the missing years.

"Are my mother and father and all my brothers still alive," asked Khalya, with fear of a possible negative answer.

"Yes, our parents are still alive and well and so are our brothers. They are going to be in for the shock of their lives when they hear you are alive, sister. They have never stopped mourning for you, you know. At every family event there was a place set for you by our mother's insistence, and she had left your room as it was, untouched, since the day you, ah…left."

"But how…how are you, all of you alive? I heard the Magog attacking the house, I heard explosions and screams?" she asked her brother.

"It was Dad. He knew that Cylaria was in danger of possible Magog attacks, so he had an impenetrable fullerin mesh-walled basement constructed under the house. When he heard the Foresters' house being attacked he grabbed the family and took all of us down there for safety. Mom didn't want to go but father insisted and made her. He promised her he would go look for you. But when he went out, he saw a huge horde of the beasts heading straight for the house; it was the screams of some of our workers who were caught in the open that you heard. He had to run back down to the basement to seal the room. He and mom prayed that you would somehow be safe. After the Magog left, we looked for you but couldn't find you. Dad did find the Forester boy's body in the woods and his family massacred. We knew he and Alyssa and you were playing together and we assumed that …." he stopped, unable to go on. "How did you remain alive?"

Khalya told her brother her story and he was appalled at what her life had become.

"Captain Hunt, I have no words to express my gratitude for your rescue of my sister. Thank you on behalf of my whole family."

"It is I who am grateful. I am a lucky man to have such an incredible wife," smiled Dylan at Khalya.

"It is obvious the two of you love each other very much. But Captain, could I prevail upon you to come to Cylaria and meet my parents and tell them the fantastic news that their only daughter is still alive?"

"Of course. I would be delighted."

"Before we go on with these wonderful plans, I would feel much better if Trance performed a DNA test on Lorne and myself. Just to be absolutely sure. It would be cruel to raise so many people's hopes just to dash them if we are wrong, said Khalya."

"You are correct," concurred Dylan. Let's go to medical and get this over with."

Trance did the test at top speed and when the results were apparent she didn't need to say anything, instead she gave all of them a huge smile, but she still said, "You are brother and sister. It is confirmed."

"Oh, Dylan, my family is alive, alive. I can't believe it!" Khalya said joyously. Then she stopped herself because she realized what she had been saying. "Dylan, I am so sorry, it was cruel of me to be so happy when you lost your family, " she hugged him and whispered so only he could hear, "someday, we will make our own family my love."

"Nonsense, Khalya, don't be sorry. I want you to be happy. It is about time this Universe finally gives something back," he said.

With the Triamvir's ship following them, they made it to Cylaria in just a day and half.

Khalya wanted all her friends, Beka, Harper, Rhade, Trance, and Rommie to meet her family so Beka piloted all of them to the surface along with Tri Lorne. Lorne had notified his family ahead that he was in orbit and will be landing shortly near their home. He didn't mention anything about Khalya because he wanted this incredible news to be delivered in person. He found out however that all of his and Khalya's brothers, along with their families, just happened to be home visiting to celebrate the graduation of their oldest brother's son.

They landed in a lush, wildflower-covered, mountain valley, with rolling hills becoming mountain ranges in the distance. The large, comfortable house sat at the crest of a small hill, framed by a few tall, native trees. Dylan had his arms around Khalya's shoulders, hugging her to him as they walked toward the house. They spotted a tall, older man with silver hair coming to greet them with a huge smile on his face.

"Lorne, Lorne, welcome home son! I see you've brought visitors with you. Welcome all of you," he said with a friendly open smile. Dylan liked him immediately.

"Dad," Lorne went up to his father and hugged him. "Dad, I have the most incredible, wonderful news that could ever be. Dad, Khalya is alive. She has come home to us." With that he turned toward his sister, and pulled her forward toward her father.

Her father put his hand to his throat and just stared at Khalya. "Did I hear correctly? You are my daughter, Khalya?" he asked with tears welling in his blue eyes. "I would know you anywhere child. You look exactly the way your mother looked at your age," he finished, giving Khalya a giant bear hug, which he didn't want to end.

"Hello everyone," said an older woman with a friendly open smile coming down from the house. She could still be called exceptionally beautiful. She stopped suddenly when she saw her husband crying, hugging a young woman. "Karl, what is the matter," she said with concern in her voice. "Who is this young woman?"

"Liddy, a miracle has happened. Our Khalya is returned to us! She is alive! Alive!"

Lydia Archer was rooted to the ground. She couldn't move, she couldn't say anything. She clutched her throat. Lorne, seeing the utter shock on his mother's face ran to her side to embrace her around her shoulders and hold her up. "It is true mother. It is Khalya. Our Khalya has come home to us."

With tears streaming down her face Lydia walked to her daughter and fiercely embraced her with all the love the past years have stolen from them. They were all crying and holding each other tightly not wanting to let go.

Lorne and Dylan and the Andromeda crew exchanged glances and knew they would never forget this incredible moment.

When they finally broke their hug, Khalya walked to Dylan, took him by the hand, and led him to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. He is my husband and rescuer.

"You are married?" they asked, delighted. "Captain Hunt, welcome to our family," said Karl Archer.

"Please, it is Dylan, and thank you for your kind words."

"Mom, Dad, this is the rest of my 'new' family. Captain Beka Valentine, Executive Officer, LCDR Telemachus Rhade, Security Officer, Trance Gemini, Medical Officer, Shamus Harper, Chief Engineer, and last but most definitely not least, Rommie, the Andromeda Ascendant, the ship made flesh.

They were all welcomed in turn and were asked to accompany Karl and Lydia up to the house to meet the rest of the family. Since all her brothers were home they were delighted to tell everyone the news together.

The joy in the Archer family was infectious, and it was decided to throw an impromptu party. Dylan radioed up to the ship and ordered shore leave for the crew for a few hours. Tri Lorne did the same for his ship.

The whole family sat down in the very large living room and heard how Khalya was separated from her family. Lydia sat close to her daughter and hugged her the whole time, afraid if she let go, Khalya would disappear. After she finished her story, her sisters-in-law were introduced to her as well as her nieces and nephews.

When they were finished, and there was a lull in the conversation, Dylan asked Karl and Lydia about Khalya's unusual ability to learn at such an astounding rate. "Ah, that was engineered into her when she was just a fetus," answered Karl. "Her mother and I decided that would be the greatest gift we could offer our children. All of them were engineered with an unusual ability to learn. I am glad Khalya has put her gift to such good use."

"She is a gifted diplomat, which is a great service to Andromeda and the rebuilding of the Commonwealth, as well as being an outstanding Science Officer, smiled Dylan, caressing a lock of his wife's hair. "But of all her 'gifts' the one I appreciate the most is that despite what has happened to her, she is a good and kind person."

"I guess, I was still in shock when Khalya introduced you. Are you saying you are 'the' Dylan Hunt, the father of the Restored Commonwealth?" asked Karl.

"The one and the same," smiled Dylan, "although I don't know about "father."

"We are so honored to meet you Dylan. What you have done has given hope to trillions in the Known Worlds. To think my daughter is married to you."

"The honor is mine sir, you have an exceptional family."

"Not sir, Dylan. Please call me Karl."

"Karl it is," Dylan smiled.

They spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with one another. Someone called for a football game and soon most of the men were playing on the lush lawns outside. The women gathered around Khalya and filled her in on little details of her brothers' lives. Jennifer, who was Lorne's wife invited Dylan and Khalya to the Triamvirs' residence on Tarazed for a visit. But Khalya told her that it was an impossibility since the Collectors controlled the planet. "Oh they just think they control it, in reality it is Lorne who is in control. They just don't know it. Lorne has told me he admires Dylan very much and if he can help it, he will never let the Collectors get a hold of him."

"I appreciate the invitation very much Jennifer, but it is best not to tempt fate and I still think it is safer if we stay away. The best way to undermine the Collectors is by building a strong, 'good' Commonwealth."

After sunset when the football game came to an end, the whole family sat down to dinner. Even though there were a lot of people present, the adults could all fit at the very large dinner table. The children were fed on smaller tables arranged around the living room. It was a wonderful meal and the feeling of a finally united family was palpable in the room. After dinner ended, people broke into smaller groups for chats and to renew or make new acquaintances. Beka was surrounded by the younger Archer children as she told them of all the great adventures they have had. Rhade sat on the periphery listening and watching her tell her tales with a small smile dancing around his lips. Rommie and Harper were chatting to Khalya's brother, Anthony, a computer scientist, who was telling them of the latest developments in computers. Trance was speaking with Khylia's brother, Richard, who was a medical doctor, about the latest development in genetics. All too soon, the time came for them to leave.

Dylan asked Khalya, "Would you like to stay and visit with your family a bit longer? I have to make a meeting on San Ska Re, but it shouldn't take long. Andromeda will be back in a week to pick you up. After that, we do need to go on to Sinti to test your new shielding in war games. Would you like to stay?"

"I'm torn Dylan, I want to be with you, yet I want to stay with my family for a while."

"Whichever you decide honey, I'm okay with it."

"Have I told you lately that you're the best?"

"Only every day," he smiled.

"Is that all? I must be slipping," she teased back.

"I wish you would stay with us for a little while Khalya. Forgive me, but I overheard your conversation," said Lydia. "I realize your place is at your husband's side, but my dear I would cherish every second you could give us. We have so many years to catch up on."

"Stay Khalya. There really isn't anything pressing that requires your immediate attention," said Dylan. "The testing of the shields for the war games requires that some arrangements be made. Your mother is right, you have a lot of catching up to do."

"All right Dylan, but I will miss you every moment I'm away from you.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back before you know it." Dylan stood up and kissed her good bye.

Standing on the big front porch of her parents' home she watched wistfully as the Maru rose into the star-filled sky.

"He'll be back before you know it dear," her mother said as she draped her arm around her daughter's waist. "You picked a wonderful man."

"Oh mom, I'm sorry I'm acting like such a baby, but this is the first time I've been away from Dylan since we were married," smiled Khalya.

"Well, we'll try to keep you busy so you wont miss him too much."

True enough the week passed in a whirlwind of meeting her family's friends, renewing her brothers' acquaintance, and Khalya had little time to miss Andromeda; except at night when her bed was terribly lonely and empty, and she cried herself to sleep. As wonderful as the week was, on the appointed day when Dylan was due back she ran to meet his slipfighter that landed near the house.

When she saw Dylan walking toward her, she was surprised to see that his features were grim. He kissed her hello, but didn't waste time telling her that there was a terrible accident on Andromeda, and that Rhade was critically injured and fighting for his life.

"Dylan, both my parents are medical doctors, do you want them to come up to Andromeda?" she asked with concern.

"I think that would be great. Trance has everything pretty much under control, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a second or third opinion," said Dylan.

They ran up to the house and quickly filled in her parents, who both agreed to go back to Andromeda with them. As they approached the ship, both of Khalya's parents were wide-eyed at the sight of the huge, beautiful vessel.

"Captain Hunt, this ship of yours, she is simply…magnificent!" enthused Karl. "She is the most beautiful ship I've ever seen," seconded Lydia.

"Why thank you," piped up Andromeda on the view screen of the ship's computer.

"Andromeda," said Dylan seriously, "what is Rhade's status?"

"It is unchanged I'm afraid," answered Andromeda.

"All right, we'll be docking momentarily. Hunt out."

CHAPTER 16

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_Shakespeare --From A Midsummer Night's Dream_

When they got to Med Deck they found Trance checking and rechecking her readings, but she was frowning.

"Trance, Drs. Archer have offered to help in anyway possible. Please make your findings available to them," said Dylan.

"Of course, it is nice to see you again. I just wish it wasn't under such grim circumstances," said Trance. "Here are all the test I've run and the results," and she showed them her findings. The two doctors went over the data and they concurred that everything has been done that could be done. The rest was up to Rhade and his engineered immune system.

"I'm wondering though if strengthening and amplifying the healing nanobots could improve his chances. I mean down at the molecular level," thought Lydia out loud.

"I've done that one time on that Umbrite, do you remember Liddy?" asked Karl. "He pulled through even though everyone gave him up for dead."

"Indeed, but we had the help of that fantastic engineer with the nanobot boosters. Where would we find a medical engineer out here?"

"Harper!" exclaimed Trance. "I bet if you worked with him he could come up with something. Khalya, and the rest of us know well of his genius when it comes to engineering."

Trance had Rommie page Harper and in a very short time the young man appeared on Med Deck, although he wasn't quite his happy-go-lucky self. Rhade's accident was very hard on him because he blamed himself for it. If anything ever went wrong on Andromeda, he blamed himself because he felt he should have had the foresight to prevent any mechanical breakdowns. When the coolant unit for the exotic matter pulser exploded, Harper felt that the accident wouldn't have happened if he checked it a week before, like he'd planned. But then other things seemed more important like getting things ready for the war games, and now his friend was near death due to his negligence. No one blamed him but he couldn't forgive himself.

Karl Archer explained to Harper the procedure he had done in the past, and the young man immediately saw the possibilities. "You're a genius Dr. Archer, give me about thirty minutes and I'll see what I can come up with. Would you like to come and supervise?" asked Harper with more animation than he had shown since the accident.

"Yes I would. Lead the way, young man," and they hurried out of medical.

"Mother, it was Rhade, along with Dylan who rescued me from the Nietzcheans. It was his skill with his people that made it possible for all of us to get away."

"Then I owe him a world of thanks," said Lydia, checking Rhade's readings once again. "I hope your father and Shamus hurry, I'm afraid his life signs are getting weaker. I think we could risk another small dose of stimulant to help him, Trance."

"I concur, here is the hypo," said Trance, handing the shot to Dr. Archer.

They all waited in medical, quietly making small talk, and hoping that through sheer will they could make Harper produce the lifesaving nanos for Rhade faster. Suddenly, Khalya realized that Beka was nowhere to be seen.

"Rommie, where is Beka? I just realized she isn't here."

"She is in the Chapel."

"The Chapel?" They were all surprised since they knew that Beka wasn't particularly religious or even spiritual.

"I'm going to go and see if she is all right," said Khalya and left Med Deck.

The small, all-faith Chapel was located on Deck Twelve. Khalya walked into the darkened, candle lit room silently, and she saw her friend praying quietly, head bent, while tears were streaming down her face. She joined Beka kneeling on the floor, and hugged and held the young First Officer as she sobbed, openly now.

"See," cried Beka. "I told you I don't need a man in my life. One way or another they all seem to find a way of leaving me. No matter what I do, they all leave; my father, my brother, Bobby, Tyr; even my own mother didn't want me. Everyone I love finds a way of leaving me," she sobbed as her heart felt like it was breaking.

"We will never, ever, leave you Beka. I want you to hear me. We will never leave. You are as much family to Dylan and me as my family on Cylaria. And Rhade hasn't left you either. Why even now, both my parents are on Andromeda, working with Trance, trying to heal him. Believe me, they have no small experience working with enhanced nanotechnology. Besides my friend, you are in the perfect place for when all hope seems lost. If anyone can heal Rhade, it is the Love of the Devine. He never leaves us. I learned this fact when I was at my very lowest on Ilka's world. And even if Rhade, being a Nietzchean, doesn't believe in the Divine, the Divine believes in him and that is all that matters. He will pull through Beka, I can feel it, you'll see."

Khalya cradled Beka for another five minutes like she would a heartbroken child, until her friend's tears started to dry up. "Let's go to a washroom so you can wash your face, and then let's get to medical. You'll need to and will want to be there for Rhade, she said."

"You never did believe I didn't care for him, did you?" sniffled Beka.

"Not a chance," smiled Khalya.

CHAPTER 17

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without_

_and know we cannot live within._

James Baldwin 

Dr. Karl Archer was amazed at how fast and easily the young engineer grasped the complex nanotechnology concepts he was teaching him. The young man worked feverishly knowing that time was of the essence. He added ideas to Karl's theories and in no time at all they were ready to test the enhanced nanos.

"Dr. Archer, Harper, there is no time I'm afraid to test the nanos," said holo Rommie as she popped into being in the Machine Shop. "Rhade's decline is accelerating rapidly. If you do not use your enhanced technology now, you will not need it because Rhade will be dead," she finished, grimly.

"Alright then lets go Harper," said Karl running toward medical with Harper at his heels. When they arrived, Harper said, "I hope it is ready, we didn't get a chance to test them," as he gave the hypo to Trance.

"It will have to do," said golden Trance, "we've almost run out of time." She injected the nanobots just as Beka and Khalya ran into medical. Beka walked up to Rhade and took hold of one of his hands in both of hers and raised it to her lips. She began unconsciously gently rocking back and forth in the ancient self-comforting dance of all hurting people and of mothers comforting their babies.

"What are his chances Trance?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes on Rhade's badly burned face and upper body.

"It is up to him now, Beka," said Trance gently. "His life is truly in the Hands of the Divine."

No one moved for many long minutes until Dylan pulled up a chair for Beka so she could sit down next to Rhade and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They waited for over an hour when slowly, very slowly, Rhade's life readings became stronger and stronger.

Karl said to Trance, "Inject him again, but this time with one tenth the nanos. Repeated smaller and smaller doses seem to have a better effect with Nietzchean physiologies. Decrease each dose to one tenth of the previous one until the fourth injection. It should do the trick."

Rhade's face, and the rest of his wounds, at first imperceptibly then slowly but surely began to heal until after one hour it almost cleared up. The internal injuries took a bit longer but heal they did. When he started regaining consciousness, there was a palpable sigh of relief from those gathered in Medical. When he opened his eyes he saw Beka's tear filled ones looking at him with all the love he had hoped for but was afraid she'd never give him, holding his right hand in an iron grip.

"It's about time you woke up you lazy Nietzchean," she said with mock severity. "You had us all worried."

"What happened to me?" he said, sitting up. "I feel like someone dropped a house on me."

"Close, Rhade," said Dylan relieved and smiling at him. "It was the exotic matter pulser coolant unit from the slip drive. The coolant containment exploded. You were burned pretty badly, but thank the Divine you're now all right."

"Rhade," said Harper, solemnly walking up to the examination table, "I know I promised you this before, but I mean it, I will never ever make another Nietzchean joke about you again. Can you forgive me for causing your injuries? I am very sorry 'T'."

"Harper, you didn't 'cause' my injuries. It was just an accident. As to you never making another Nietzchean joke—yes you will," he smiled.

"Okay, thank you, " said the young man seriously but smiling slightly.

"I'm ordering at least another 24-hours in Medical before you can go to your quarters Telemachus," smiled Trance. "I just wanted to let you know that you are alive thanks to Dr. Karl Archer and Harper. They developed new nanobot technology to help your own engineered immune system. They pulled you through."

"My thanks Doctor, and Harper," he said.

"You are most welcome. Let's just say I owed you one for being Khalya's rescuer along with Dylan."

"All right, everyone out except for Beka. Rhade needs his rest," said Trance. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said meaningfully, leaving them alone.

Karl and Lydia bade an emotional farewell to Khalya and the Andromeda crew and made them promise to visit anytime they were in the area.

When the crew left, Beka and Rhade just stared at each other. They spoke volumes with their eyes, but both were too shy to start the long overdue conversation, but Rhade made a go of it.

"Your eyes are red," he said matter-of-factly. "You've been crying. Why? I've never seen you cry."

"Maybe something got into my eyes. Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better. I've gotta go," replied Beka, ready to flee.

"Please. Don't go Beka."

"I've got to get back to Command. We can't trust Dylan to fly us in these upcoming war games," she stated flatly and made ready to turn away.

Rhade grabbed her arm and commanded insistently, "Beka, look at me! Please don't run away this time. I can no longer bear it. I've tried stuffing my feelings for you because I knew you were terrified of commitment. I know you don't trust Nietzcheans because of Tyr. I know you had bad relationships in the past and you are afraid that ours would end like those did. I think deep inside you feel unworthy of being loved, truly loved, because of your mother leaving you. I'm here to tell you you're wrong! You deserve to be loved. You are one of the bravest women I have ever met, and I include Nietzchean women in that. You could hold your own against any of them. But I think you are better than any of those women because, you know how to love, deeply, completely. You don't do anything half way Beka. You give your all to anything you put your mind or heart to. Your survival skills are amazing. Please don't be afraid of me," he said, taking a hold of her shoulders and pulling her against him into a deep and passionate kiss,

At first Beka tried half-heartedly to fight him, but eventually she slowly relented and returned his passion with a fierceness only long suppressed feelings can engender.

Finally Beka backed away. "You know this cannot work Telemachus. We are too different. Not the same species even. What would your family say if this relationship went any further?"

"My family's opinions aren't important to me compared to you. Besides, they would come around eventually. I want you Beka, I want you more than I ever wanted any woman in my life. Be with me, become my wife, become the mother of our children" he finished, his intense eyes full of feeling bore into hers.

"Yeah, what about kids? You know I don't want any, ever. And you being Nietzchean, you're all about sowing the seeds, propagating the race."

"I have my doubts about your attitude regarding that too," Rhade answered with a smile. "I've seen you with children, even in the recent past. You are a natural. When we were down on Cylaria with Khalya's nephews and nieces, you were completely at ease with them. You genuinely enjoyed their company. The only reason I think you say you don't want children is because of what your mother did to you. Secretly, you think you would end up just like her. No Beka. You wouldn't. I've never seen you fight more fiercely than when those you love are in danger. Please Beka, give our life together a chance. At least promise me you'll think about it," he pleaded.

Beka looked at him sadly and said, "I'll think about it Telemachus, but don't get your hopes up. I just don't know. I will say that yes, I do love you, but I am just not sure that it is enough when two people are so different as you and I."

"We are no more different than any man or woman who love each other."

"I thought Nietzcheans don't believe in love," said Beka wryly.

"_Some_ Nietzcheans, but not me. Don't forget, I'm from Tarazed. When Sarah Riley settled the planet with the survivors of the Andromeda and the Starry Wisdom, the crew of both included loyal Nietzcheans. We Tarazed Nietzcheans lived with humans in peace for three hundred plus years. Our outlook is a bit different. We've never taken slaves; we don't believe in it. We believe it is a colossal evil to be exterminated from the universe. Our whole philosophy of life is based on the values of the old Systems Commonwealth. So you see, some Nietzcheans are different from the stereotype," he smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this evening in the mess hall?" she smiled.

"I think I could be persuaded," he smiled back. "But how are we going to decide between human and Nietzchean cuisine?"

"See you at six," she smiled and was gone.

CHAPTER 18

_For everything there is a season,_

_And a time for every matter under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to seek, and a time to lose;_

_A time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear, and a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate,_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

Everyone noticed Beka's good humor after Rhade was released from medical four weeks ago. She joked with the crew and her squadron of slipfighter pilots. Her face was beaming and as far as she was concerned no one could do wrong. She didn't make any wisecracks about Dylan, Harper or anyone else for that matter. This was a good thing since everyone was feverishly getting ready for the war games. The Castallians were going to act as the prey, and Beka didn't once make any sushi or tuna tartar references toward their allies. However, she couldn't quite avoid saying that the Andromeda was going to 'spear' them.

When the games began, Harper, Rommie and Khalya carefully employed the newly perfected shielding. They received reports from observers that as far as the rest of the fleet was concerned they had just 'disappeared.' From the perspective of the crew inside Andromeda, the only change that happened was a gentle humming and shimmering they had observed previously. Harper, however, went and checked the coolant for the exotic matter pulser because he had a sneaking suspicion that the accident that so severely injured Rhade, was somehow related to their previous test. It was a good thing he did, because he found that the heat and pressure buildup were far beyond safety protocols, almost 60 percent above maximum. "Dylan," he called, " stop the test. The shield is somehow affecting the coolant for the exotic matter pulser. Until we can control it we must stop the test or we will have another explosion," he finished urgently.

"You heard the man," Dylan barked, "cut power to the shields immediately. Andromeda, communicate to the fleet that the games are on a temporary hold."

"Aye captain," replied Andromeda.

"Why didn't we see this during the previous tests," asked Beka. "How could we miss something like that."

"My best guess is that the last time we tested it, it was under battle conditions," replied Dylan. "But that is still no excuse. Andromeda, why didn't you pick up the heat buildup?" asked Dylan.

"Heat buildup registered and still registers completely normal, Captain," replied Andromeda.

"Beka, you and Khalya go check out the sensors that feed information about that system to the ship," ordered Dylan.

The two women left Command to join Harper in the investigation. They found him deep in the bowels of the coolant system, tracing down various readings.

"Hey Harper," greeted Beka. "Have you found anything yet?"

"You might say that," said the young man grimly. "It is sabotage, I have no doubt about it now. I found this," he showed Beka and Khalya a small sensor-suppressing device that he said he found well hidden, behind the coolant sensors.

"My original suspicions were correct then," said Khalya. "I just thought I was being paranoid. But Andromeda said every single crew member has been checked out and they were Commonwealth all the way."

"They may have been checked out, but it depends on which Commonwealth they were loyal to said Harper." Beka activated her communicator, "Dylan, we need to see you in the slipstream core immediately."

"On my way Beka," replied Dylan.

When Dylan arrived, Harper showed him what he found. Dylan immediately ordered them to retire to a heavily shielded conference room off the slipstream core so they could talk without the slightest chance of being detected or overheard.

When the doors were sealed, he asked "Any ideas about who our saboteur could be?" When they all shook their heads, Dylan asked Andromeda to contact Rhade and call him to the conference room. They waited about five minutes for Andromeda's Security Officer to join them. When he arrived they filled him in on the latest development.

"Captain, I assure you that I will find out who this person is. In the meanwhile I suggest that there be a complete lockdown of all personnel. Everyone should be confined to quarters, except us here, and they should be subject to constant monitoring by Andromeda."

"I concur," said Dylan. "Harper, do some additional investigation in the conduits. The person doing this might have gotten complacent and made a mistake which might give us a clue to his or her identity. You are the best qualified to spot anything…strange."

"Okay Dylan. If I find something how do you want me to notify you. Whoever this is might be listening."

"Just say…you found another overheated circuit. That will be the code word for us. Use holo Rommie to communicate through rather than the ship's communications," ordered Dylan.

"What would you like us to do?" asked Beka and Khalya.

"Check out absolutely anything anomalous in the sensors Khalya. It was you who first detected the enemy ship when no one else could. Even if they aren't behind this, I think you and Harper are our best hope in finding something. Beka please assist Khalya, your knowledge of computer systems might be invaluable. Report to me in Command in code through holo Rommie if you find anything. Good luck."

They searched the ship from stem to stern, inside and out and found nothing. Frustrated they all met up in Command to report to Dylan.

"Hello! Somebody had to have put that sensor suppressor there," argued Harper. It certainly didn't walk there by itself."

"We all agree Mr. Harper," replied Dylan. "The question is who and when."

"We are all overlooking something," said Khalya with an annoyed look. "Trance, would it be possible for someone to hypnotize another person so that the person isn't aware of what they are doing?" she questioned.

"Not with hypnosis, but there are many proven mind-control techniques, especially perfected by the Drago-Katzov Pride, that would accomplish that. What are you getting at?" she asked, puzzled.

"What if I'm a plant by the Draggans. What if they allowed Dylan and Rhade to take me so that sometime later they could hurt Andromeda?"

"That's nonsense," said Dylan outraged at the idea. "That would imply that they knew you would recover from your severe beating, that they knew you would learn to read and write, that they knew your ability to learn was exceptional—something you didn't even know about yourself, that they knew you and I would fall in love and we'd get married, and that you would sabotage Andromeda. I just don't buy any of that."

"Thank you, Dylan," smiled Khalya. "But I'm grasping at straws here. I guess I'm just frustrated at not being able to figure this out.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Harper. "Khalya may be on the right track."

"She didn't do it Harper," replied an annoyed Dylan.

"No. She didn't do it. But what if the parts you and Rhade bought on Ilka's world were somehow rigged?" he asked.

Rhade spoke up, "Dylan, Harper might be right. The proprietor insisted that the unit we needed had to be installed as a single unit and definitely not separately. He said he would sell us the entire unit for the price of a part. Dahhh!" Rhade hit his own forehead with his clenched fist. "How stupid could I have been."

"Don't worry about it Rhade," said Dylan. "At least now we know."

"Boss, I am going to go over every single nut and bolt you brought back from Ilka's world until I'm satisfied there aren't any additional little 'surprises' the Draggans left for us."

After a long pause and a smile, Dylan said "So why are you still standing here?"

"I'm on it Boss. Right away," said Harper as he ran off with his tool belt clanking against his sides.

After many hours of hard work, assisted by Rommie and Khalya, Harper found ten more hidden devices on various critical systems of the ship—all from parts brought back from Ilka's World by Dylan and Rhade.

"So, it looks like the alien ship that has been attacking us is a Drago-Katzov prototype rather than a Tarkhhatt ship as the Dar-Yn Five people thought," mused Dylan. "All the evidence points to that. In that case we are in deep trouble ladies and gentlemen."

"All the more reason for us to finish testing our shielding Dylan," said Khalya. "If the Draggans already possess such advanced technology, it is an absolute necessity that we equip every Commonwealth ship with the shielding. With the heat sensor suppressor removed, we can more accurately monitor the shield's effect."

"That is right. I agree," said Harper. "I am positive I have found every 'plant' of the psycho Draggans and I think we can now safely test the shielding—after I compensated by tweaking the coolant unit's performance."

"Very well. Andromeda, signal the fleet that the test will resume in one hour," ordered Dylan.

The second test of the shield went off flawlessly. Everything worked precisely as advertised. No problems were detected in any systems of the ship, not even the carefully monitored coolant unit. Furthermore, the invisibility cloak also worked precisely as designed. When it was in operation no one in the fleet could see them with any type of sensors and they were able to get a 'hit' against the 'enemy' ships every time. Khalya and Harper were ecstatic at their success.

"Boss, I think we owe the Drago bastards a little visit as payback for what they've done. Why don't we go and dust Enga's Readout?" asked Harper.

"No Harper. As much as I'd like to, we can't. Don't forget the hundreds of thousands of slaves on the Draggan homeworld. We would be killing them as well. From a more practical standpoint if the Draggans have this technology already, what makes you think they haven't developed a way against it?"

"Okay Boss. But for a moment it really seemed like a good idea," he smirked.

CHAPTER 19

For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. 

_Judy Garland_

That evening Dylan and Khalya were in bed, holding each other and were talking softly before they fell asleep.

"Dylan, I was thinking, I want to know everything about you and we have never really discussed your past—your past that is 300 years ago."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your family, your mother and father. Did you have any siblings? Also, I'd like to hear about Tarn Vedra, your home."

Dylan took a moment to gather his thoughts and began telling her his story. "I was my parents' only child. I always wished I had brothers and sisters. In fact, after seeing your family, I realized that is what I aways longed for."

"You are a part of that family now my love, just as much as I am. Besides, someday we will have a magnificent family of our own," she smiled. "But forgive me, I interrupted you, please go on."

"My mother's name was Stephanie and my dad's was Daniel. My mother and father were truly unique individuals. My earliest memories were of watching them together. They loved each other with a devotion that is very rare. Even as a small child their unquestioning love for each other made me feel incredibly safe and loved. And love me they did. I do not recollect ever shedding a tear as a little boy that my mother wasn't there instantly, comforting me. Her devotion to me was completely selfless. My father was equally devoted. He taught me the values my family held dear such as honor, fidelity, courage, commitment, selflessness, and a need to work for the welfare of others. He was a landscape architect at the Royal Gardens of Tarn Vedra and he loved all the things of nature. We used to go camping together as a family in the Avarix mountains outside Tasha Yarn. He taught me the names of a lot of plants and trees and their medical uses. My mother, being a pilot, also took me with her when she went to work on shuttles between Tarn Vedra and other planets. It was she who introduced me to the beauty of space, and a burning desire to travel it someday."

"They sound like such wonderful people. I only wish I could have met them," said Khalya wistfully, caressing his chest hair and making little whorls with her finger in them, her head on his shoulder.

"They would have loved you," Dylan smiled. "When I turned eighteen I joined the Home Guard as was required. It is there that I decided to join the High Guard after my two year mandatory service was over. I took the exams and I did quite well so they accepted me. After that I had years and years of schooling. My rise through the ranks was pretty fast. Then, I was assigned to Argosy Special Ops and that is when I came into my own. I loved it. The challenges, the danger, and the knowledge that we were doing vitally important missions for the benefit of countless people gave me the kind of purpose I'd never known before. It is on one of those missions I met Sarah." Dylan winced a little realizing he probably shouldn't have mentioned that. But Khalya wasn't offended.

"Tell me about her Dylan," she asked.

"She was very, very similar to you in temperament. She was pretty, smart, talented, ambitious and she was full of love. She was funny, kind, courteous and selfless. Like I said very similar to you." Dylan smiled and shifted his weight in bed so he could more completely snuggle Khalya to him. She happily complied.

"I haven't yet told you about Tarn Vedra. It was the most incredible place you've ever seen. The architecture was even more unusual than on Dar-Yn Five although it is hard to decide which one was better. Lets just say if was different and exquisitely beautiful. Even a casual stroll down the broad avenues set you into ten thousand years of history. The art museums, science centers, parks and gardens had no equal anywhere in the galaxies. But the creators of all that knowledge and beauty were the Vedrans. They were truly superior beings who inspired us to rise to our best. They never made any other beings feel inferior. They just wanted us to be the best we could be. I wish I could take you there and give you a private tour," he smiled wistfully. "Maybe someday, we can find our way back to it."

"You've led such an adventurous life Dylan. It takes someone very special to accomplish what you have accomplished. First to even dream the dream of restoring the Commonwealth is exceptional, but you actually brought it to reality. I don't think I've told you before but when the slaves on Ilka's World first heard about the starship captain trying to restore the Commonwealth no one would believe it. A couple of the slaves were overheard discussing it and were severely punished for their trouble; after that we learned to keep our voices low, but a fire was lit in every heart for freedom. It was further stoked by news of the uprising on Earth and other planets in the Dragan Empire. Oh Dylan, the day slavery is abolished from the Known Worlds there will be a shout of joy the likes of which had never been heard."

"I hope that day is very soon my love," said Dylan and kissed the hair on top of her head. Holding each other close, they both drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER 20

_Feel the fear and do it anyway._

_Susan Jeffers_

Andromeda was stopped at New Dublin Drift for a refitting of her exotic matter lens. Since they needed one repaired so often, Harper requested that they buy additional lenses and have in storage just in case. Dylan agreed and ordered liberal leave for the crew who were not directly affected by the refit. He, Khalya, Rhade and Beka went to one of the most famous restaurants on the Drift, Cavanaugh's. Trance chose to shop for some plants for the Hydroponics garden instead. Harper, of course was occupied by the refit with Rommie's help.

"Boy, I can already taste that luscious steak," said Beka.

"I think that goes for all of us," replied Dylan. A tall, muscular waiter seated them at one of best tables in the restaurant. Cavanaugh's was decorated with marble statues, green plants, flower petals floating in fountains, beautiful birds in decorated cages. Iridescent butterflies flew freely in the air. Their table was set with the finest linen, china and crystal goblets and heavy silver cutlery.

"This is…incredible. I've never been in a place like this before," said Khalya, awestruck at the beauty around her.

Their waiter asked if they were ready with their order and after they gave him their requests he said, "By the way Captain Hunt, all of your meals are already paid for courtesy of the house. It is our way of thanking you for restoring the Systems Commonwealth. Please accept it as our token of esteem," he smiled.

"Well…thank you, but it really isn't necessary. We can pay for our meal," said Dylan. He felt Beka kicking him under the table.

"Please Captain, accept it. We really want to thank you."

"All right then, we all thank you for your gracious gift."

The waiter left and Beka said, "I can't believe you wanted to turn down a free meal at Cavanaugh's of all places!"

"I just didn't feel quite right about it. These people pay taxes to support the High Guard. I just didn't feel they should have to pay twice."

"They aren't paying twice. They just wanted to do something nice for us!" replied Beka.

"Okay, okay I surrender," laughed Dylan.

"I think I wish to go and wash my hands before dinner arrives," said Khalya.

"I think I'll join you," said Beka and got up to join her friend.

After the women left, Rhade said, "Why is it that no woman, human or Nietzchean can go to the bathroom by themselves. Have you ever wondered?" he smiled.

"I guess it is written in the female genes 'Thou shalt not go to the bathroom by thyself,'" laughed Dylan.

The men made some small talk but after a while they started getting antsy since neither Beka or Khalya had returned. After a good twenty minutes they were worried. They contacted their waiter and asked him to send someone in to the ladies room to check on them. The waitress returned a short time later, running to their table. "There is no sign of the blond or the dark haired lady."

Dylan and Rhade both jumped up and ran to the ladies room. The waitress led them in.

They saw that the stainglass window of the bathroom exiting to the backside of the drift was open. Dylan immediately called in drift security as well as Andromeda.

"Dylan here Andromeda, have you seen any type of vessel leaving the drift in the last twenty minutes?"

"Yes Dylan, five ships have left the drift in that timeframe. Is something wrong?"

"You might say that. Khalya and Beka are both missing. I want a forensics team on this drift in five minutes. Dylan out."

When the security team of the Drift arrived, they cordoned off the area as well as the alley to where the bathroom window opened. They made an exhaustive search but found absolutely nothing. It seemed as if the two women vanished into thin air. When the Andromeda forensics team arrived they repeated most of the security team's procedures but it, too yielded nothing. They were at a dead end.

Dylan and Rhade decided to split up and they made their own search of the entire Drift, but neither had any luck in finding leads. By that time word had spread to the Andromeda crew and a big group from the ship volunteered to search the Drift further. Dylan and Rhade ran into Trance and when they told her the news she paled visibly.

"Dylan, Rhade, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. Who could have done this? Neither Khalya or Beka had any enemies."

"But I do. Trance, no riddles. Can you tell if they are still alive?" asked Dylan worriedly.

"I … feel they are both alive, but it is very, very hazy. I … ugh…I can't see it! she said in frustration."

"Can you tell if they are still on this drift?" asked Rhade.

"No, I cannot tell . . . it just feels hazy. I'm so sorry," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Boss, boss," yelled Harper as he was running toward them. "I just heard. How could they vanish like that?"

"I don't know Harper, but I promise you I will damn well find out even if I have to turn this Universe inside out," answered Dylan through clenched teeth. "This is what Khalya warned me could possibly happen on the day I proposed to her."

"Let's go to the Drift Security office and review the surveillance tapes of the departing ships in the time window when they disappeared," suggested Rhade.

The Head of Security for the Drift, a Mr. Jaal Marit greeted them and ushered them into a conference room where they could review the security footage. The first ship that departed could be ruled out because it was a bonafide Wayist barge on its way to conduct relief supplies to Mar'O' Liatan Nine. The second ship was an ore carrier, registered to a Nietzchean named Sigfield Thorson. They put him on their possible suspect list. The third ship was a small, privately owned pleasure craft, owned by an older couple on a tour of the planets in the local cluster. The fourth and fifth ships were both large, passenger-carrying craft on their way to Almari and Rigel Six respectively.

Marit said, "I think your best candidate would be the Nietzchean-owned ore carrier Captain Hunt." He would have a ship on which he could easily hide two women. The passenger ships are unlikely because there would be too many witnesses. But what bothers me is that he had to have help from here on the drift. How would a male know what was going on in the ladies room unless he had an accomplice onboard. Or, wait a minute, we didn't check out the business located right next to the restaurant. It shares a wall with the ladies room. It could have been a source of surveillance. It was common knowledge that your party would be going to Cavanaugh's," he finished.

"Let's go there then," said Dylan.

They ran the short distance to the shop. It was a general gift shop selling novelties to tourists. The shop was closed but they could see inside.

"We have a master key code to all the businesses on the drift Captain," and he proceeded to open the door. They went inside and to the wall that the shop shared with the bathroom. They found a small pinhole, with the tiny surveillance camera still imbedded in it. It was of Nietzchean design. Harper took it and said, "Boss I might be able to get some pictures out of this, but I'd need to go back to Andromeda. Is it okay if I take it?" he asked Marit.

"Of course, feel free. Captain Hunt I sure hope you find your wife and First Officer. If there is anything further we can do to assist you please let us know."

Beka woke up and for a horrifying moment she thought she was blind. Then she realized that she was in a room that was completely dark. No illumination of any type peaked into that room. She started crawling on her knees and bumped into who she supposed was Khalya, still unconscious, laying on her back on the floor. Beka shook her and lightly slapped her face to try and rouse her.

"What is . . . what is going on? What's happening? Where are the lights?" she groaned. "Oh my head," she rubbed the painful bump at her temple. "Beka?"

"I'm here Khalya, said Beka and touched her friends arm.

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being struck on the head with a heavy object."

"Me too, that is the last thing I remember as well."

"I wonder where we are. I can hear a faint humming, like the engine of a ship, but it could be some machinery fairly close, and I haven't seen anyone or heard anything."

"Poor Dylan and Rhade. They must be frantic by now."

"Leave it to you to worry about them when it is us who is in deep doo doo," smiled Beka.

"Lets try to find out how big this room is or find a door," suggested Khalya. "We can feel our way around the room, but don't let go of my hand. I don't want to lose you in the dark."

"Good idea," said Beka and they got up holding each other's hand and started baby stepping toward a random direction. It was Beka who first touched the wall and she guided Khalya's hand toward it. They circumnavigated the wall and at last found the door, but it made them even more apprehensive since it felt like a very heavy re-enforced metal door. They both finally decided to sit on the floor with their backs against the wall since there was really nothing else for them to do. They just waited for their fate.

They didn't know how much time had passed when they heard a clanking noise and they saw a food tray pushed through a slit in the door. They knew it was the door because a tiny bit of light shined through along with the tray from the hallway outside.

"Wait, wait," yelled Beka. "Who are you and why are you holding us here?" But it was no use. No one answered her. They found the door again in the wall and sat down to eat whatever nourishment their captor chose to feed them. The fare was meager at best, consisting of two pieces of hard rolls and a gruel of sorts that tasted foul and two small bottles of water.

"Oh man, I can't eat this stuff," groused Beka. "I'd rather starve."

"No Beka, you must eat it. You must keep up your strength. At least we know they aren't trying to starve us to death, otherwise they wouldn't have fed us even this. They must want to use us to blackmail Andromeda somehow."

"All right, but I'm holding my nose. This is noxious stuff!"

After eating, they decided to rest to conserve their strength, and they talked.

"Beka, so how are you and Rhade doing? You seem much happier since he was released from Med Deck.

"You're a nosy little girl aren't you?" smiled Beka.

"I try to be. But really have you finally admitted to yourself how much he means to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But we are going very slowly. I don't want him to get a swelled Nietzchean head. I guess I want to give it one more try with a man. If I strike out this time, I'm swearing off men forever, except for casual relationships. I can't give up the beasts entirely," she laughed.

"I'm glad you've decided to give him a chance. I don't think you'll be disappointed. Not with him."

"We'll see. How about you Khalya, did you fall in love with anyone before you met Dylan?"

"No. There truly was no future in a relationship with Nietzcheans in the situation I was in. I tried my very best to avoid the males as much as possible, and I really didn't have the time since I served Norgart's First Wife. She was extremely demanding and everything had to be just right for her. She didn't tolerate mistakes. As for other human males in the household, I avoided them as well. You never knew when one of us would be sold since the Drago-Kazov didn't honor any pair bonds among their slaves. A relationship would only lead to unbearable heartache and I didn't want to risk it. I had crushes as a young girl but that's all it ever was."

"You had such a horrible life that I just marvel at how you survived it. And you still look for the best in everyone you meet."

"I just cherish life Beka. It is the most amazing gift of the Divine."

"I was going to ask you about that. How did you ever get 'religion' being a Nietzchean slave? They are all atheists. Did they permit you to have a faith?"

"No they didn't. But there were people of faith among the slaves, and they taught those of us who were interested. I found faith in the Divine very comforting. I didn't feel so utterly alone anymore, especially after they murdered Alyssa," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I think that would be comforting. Sometimes I wish I could believe, but most of the time I don't. What little faith I do have is due to Rev Bem. He is the holiest being I've ever met."

"I don't believe you have to actively seek faith Beka, I believe it will find you if you allow yourself to be open to it. Maybe someday you will feel the need."

"Maybe. I'm feeling kind of groggy Khalya, I think I'll try a nap. It wears on your nerves after a while to constantly look at blackness."

"I think that's a great idea Beka, I think I'll try to sleep myself. I just miss Dylan so much I ache. I just hope I'll see him again."

"Yeah. I guess I miss that big old Nietzchean too."

With that they lay down on the hard floor and tried to sleep.

CHAPTER 21

_I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength_

_to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. _

_Christopher Reeve_

Back on Andromeda, Harper tried everything he knew to coax some images from the tiny camera. The only image he was able to pull up however was a set of Nietzchean bone blades and a small crest of the Drago-Katzov pride embroidered on an article of clothing. At least it gave them a direction to go in. Dylan ordered Andromeda to follow the trail, any trail of the Nietzchean ore carrier, because he was now convinced that it was that ship that stole his wife and First Officer from him. He asked Andromeda to do a holo projection of the local cluster of stars and asked Trance if she could sense anything from any of them.

Trance studied the star map carefully, and moved around it from every angle, then suddenly she stopped. "There Dylan, I think they are there," she pointed toward the Tau Primori system. However, I don't as yet sense which planet they are on. I'm sorry."

"No that's great Trance. At least we have a direction to go in. Rhade, will you do the honors."

Rhade moved to the slipstream module, strapped himself in and said "Three, two, one slipstream." They reached the Tau Primori system in record time.

"Dylan I want you to promise me something," Rhade said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that when we find the person or persons who did this, you will let me kill them—slowly."

"I will take that under advisement, but I'm afraid I will be ahead of you," Dylan said grimly. "I promise you they will pay."

When Andromeda entered the Tau system they decided to employ the invisibility shield as a precaution. They scanned every planet and determined that only two of them were inhabited. Tau Rohal was a prison planet of the Drago-Kazov Pride, while thriving Nietzchean cities and towns inhabited Tau Proxima. Either one could be a place where the kidnappers took Khalya and Beka. Once again they turned to Trance for help.

She looked between the two planets in question on the holo-star map. She again studied them carefully from every angle until she decided on Tau Proxima. "I feel a lot of suffering on Tau Rohal," she said, "but I believe Khalya and Beka are on Tau Proxima."

Both men let out a sigh of relief. Finally they had their target.

"Dylan, how are you planning to pass on a Nietzchean world?" asked Rhade. "Besides, you have the most famous face in the known worlds. Everyone knows who you are."

"Well, let's see . . . the bone blades are no problem. I can wear an effecter wrist bracelet for that. As for the face, that might be a problem," he conceded.

"I have a suggestion," said Rommie.

"What is it?"

"First we'll have you put on a light blond, scraggly wig, and then you will wear a fake beard and a mustache! Perfect disguise."

"What!?"

"I think it's a good idea Dylan," smiled Rhade. "But first you must let me take a photo of you so that if the need ever arises, I could blackmail you with it."

"All right, all right. I'll do it. I'll do anything to win Khalya back," he laughed.

After experiencing total humiliation at the hands of Harper who greeted him with hysterical laughter when he saw Dylan's disguise, Dylan and Rhade took a non-descript shuttle to the planet's surface. It was equipped with the new shielding technology, courtesy of Harper. They decided to start in the planet's largest city, Tau Liancara; since Trance said her impressions were the strongest there. She also told them that the women's location was near some sort of open space or park. Trance wanted to come with them to look for her friends but Dylan pointed out that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Once planet side, they asked and were given directions to Fountainhead Park, which was nearby. When they reached the park they looked around for any buildings in which their women could be held captive. Most of the structures ringing the park were obviously private homes, mansions really. Mothers with their young children with slaves in tow were the only people to be seen. There was one structure however that differed from the rest. It looked like a prison or laboratory of some kind and it looked heavily guarded.

"I bet that is where they are," said Dylan.

Rhade concurred but added, " just how are we going to get in there?"

"I have an idea," said Dylan, and explained his plan to Rhade. "We follow two of the guards when they get off duty and ambush them. Disguised as guard, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to at least get inside. We might have to go back to Andromeda though to fake appropriate security badges."

True to the plan they managed to waylay two beefy guards and had forged security badges made on Andromeda. They went back planet side just in time for the shift change again. Once inside they were ordered by an officious Nietzchean to follow him to his office. They held their breath and hoped their disguise was good enough. The Nietzchean said, "You two are new, therefore it falls to you to guard the two Kludge bitches. Mind you do a good job or you will personally answer to Commander Norgart. He has special plans for those two. He is using them to lure the notorious Dylan Hunt and that mongrel Nietzchean, Telemachus Rhade here. You might say he owes them. Once he kills Hunt and Rhade he'll put the two bitches in his brothels but he promised all of us a taste before he does that. Now go down corridor C to Cell 384 and don't allow even a stray beam of light to enter.

"Aye sir. We will do our best."

"See that you do. Dismissed."

Dylan and Rhade couldn't believe they found the girls so easily. They both covertly studied the corridors for surveillance equipment and they spotted them easily. It seemed the Ubers were quite complacent in their warm little Hellhole. Dylan and Rhade relieved the first shift of guards and took up their positions. When everything was quiet Dylan gave Rhade the pre-arranged signal and Rhade instantaneously disabled the security camera with a lighting fast throw of a shuriken. Dylan opened the door with the passkey code they were given by the previous shift guards and saw Beka and Khalya sitting against the hard wall of their cell. The two women shielded their eyes against the brightness since they had become accustomed to the total darkness within but when they recognized whom their 'rescuers' were they both wanted to cheer. But Dylan made a sign for silence, and gestured for them to follow. They almost made it to the outside door when as luck would have it the supervisor came around the corner and spotted them. Dylan threw extra forcelances to both Khalya and Beka and a horrific battle began. Sirens were blaring, reinforcements rushing to and fro, but the determined quartet managed to fight their way outside. Women were screaming in the park when they ran past them, trying to shield their children. Dylan, Khalya, Rhade and Beka ran at top speed and made it to the shuttle and instantly activated the invisibility shield. Beka piloted the ship to a high altitude in a crazy zigzag pattern because anti-aircraft weapons lit up the sky. After a long and harrowing ride they managed to make their escape. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the shuttle finally landed in Andromeda's hangar bay.

Khalya just looked at Dylan with a joyful smile on her lips. "I thought I would never see you again," she said with emotion in her voice, as she reached out and caressed his face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," replied Dylan in a husky voice, holding her close.

Beka was thanking Rhade with a huge hug and a passionate kiss. When they disembarked, Harper, Trance and Rommie were waiting for them. "Welcome back ladies," shouted Harper. Trance and Rommie gave them a more sedate hug.

"Thanks, it is good to be back," said Beka.

CHAPTER 22

_It is in vain, sir, to extenuate the matter. Gentlemen_

_may cry, Peace, Peace--but there is no peace. The war_

_is actually begun! The next gale that sweeps from the_

_north will bring to our ears the clash of resounding arms!_

_Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here_

_idle? What is it that gentlemen wish? What would they have?_

Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at

_the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God!_

_I know not what course others may take; **but as for me**_

_**give me liberty or give me death! **_

_Patrick Henry -- March 23, 1775, old Earth_

Two weeks after their escape, a courier ship beamed a message to Andromeda requesting her presence at the Sabra-Jaguar home world, Jaguar Prime. It was an invitation made personally by the Grand Duke and Duchess themselves.

Dylan thought long and hard before accepting the invitation since he just didn't trust Charlemagne Bolivar, or any Nietzchean other than Rhade. In the end however, he decided to go out of sheer curiosity at what The Jaguar was up to. They no sooner made orbit than Jaguar Prime Defense Control greeted them.

"Greetings Captain Hunt, the Grand Duke and Duchess are waiting for you in the Imperial Palace in the heart of the capitol city. Landing coordinates are being beamed to you directly. Welcome."

"Short, sweet, and to the point," said Beka sarcastically. "They must want something very badly."

"Well, we will find out what that is," said Dylan. "Beka, Rhade, Khalya, and Trance, and Rommie you're all with me," he said as he was walking out of Command.

Beka piloted them down to the provided coordinates. They were all quite impressed with the Sabra-Jaguar city. The Nietzchean genius for art, architecture, and city planning certainly was quite evident everywhere they looked. The Imperial Palace itself was amazing. Made entirely of the most rare kind of marble, it almost glowed as if possessing a light within.

As soon as they landed and disembarked, Charlemagne and Elsbeth immediately greeted them. "Welcome Dylan, thank you for answering so quickly," said Charlemagne.

"Hello Dylan," said Elsbeth with an openly teasing, flirtatious voice, dripping with sensuality. "I recognize Beka Valentine and Trance Geminii," but who is this Nietzchean and the human woman?"

"The Nietzchean is Telemachus Rhade, out of Marjorum by Rhade, my Security Officer. The woman is my Science Officer, and wife, Khalya Hunt."

That certainly knocked the wind out of Elsbeth's sails. She no longer looked flirtatious but was watching Khalya appraisingly, as if sizing her up.

"Well, you certainly have an eye for exceptional beauty," gushed Charlemagne. "Please join us inside the palace where we can be more comfortable. A light repast is waiting for us.

"Excuse me sir," said Khalya in a quiet but firm voice, "but if you use slave labor here, then I'm afraid I cannot participate and should probably excuse myself and stay with the ship," she finished firmly, looking Charlemagne in the eye.

"We don't use slave labor inside the palace Mrs. Hunt. It is considered a great honor among our people to serve here and we have more than enough volunteers," smiled Charlemagne, ingratiatingly. "So let's go eat shall we?"

"They were led into a mid-size, elegantly appointed dining room. One entire wall consisted of windows looking out onto an exquisite garden watered by many fountains. Garanian Opal birds, somewhat reminiscent of peacocks from Earth, were walking freely among the many hued flowerbeds, spreading their beautiful feathers in display. They walked to an exquisitely set table and waiting footmen pushed their chairs in for them as they sat down.

"This is quite impressive," complimented Dylan. "You certainly have a beautiful city and palace."

He was interrupted by the meal being brought in, and since it was immediately served, he decided to hold any questions until they have finished eating. The 'light repast' Charlemagne spoke of consisted of a nine-course banquet.

They were nearly finished when Charlemagne asked Khalya, "so when did you and Dylan marry, Mrs. Hunt? I'm surprised at the news, especially since I hadn't heard about it," he said slightly annoyed. I'm also sure its very disappointing news to a lot of human females," he emphasized 'human' meaningfully glancing at his wife.

"We've been married for less than a year sir," replied Khalya, softly.

"So you're newlyweds! I shall endeavor to put the two of you in the most luxurious room in the palace, next to ours of course," smiled Charlemagne.

"Dylan must be quite a handful to manage for a wife," purred Elsbeth, "why with all sorts of women throwing themselves at him."

"Actually, I don't have to manage him at all ma'am, he can manage himself quite nicely by himself," replied Khalya. "I have absolutely no complaints."

Although all this sparring was subtle, Khalya was not about to let herself be bullied. Dylan on the other hand was getting pretty mad at their hosts trying to goad his wife.

"Khalya is the most wonderful wife a man could ever ask for," said Dylan. "She is beautiful, intelligent, and talented, I am a very, very lucky man," he finished. "Also, we weren't planning on staying in your home your highnesses, the plan was to hear your petition and go. May I ask why you invited us here?"

"Some very unpleasant news I'm afraid Dylan," answered Charlemagne soberly. "Ever since we've heard about the World Ship from you I've made it a point to send scouts further and further out to try and intercept it so we would know how much time we had left to get ready. I'm afraid last week my scouts located it. We've less than five weeks if we are lucky."

"Five weeks!" squealed Beka. "That's practically no time at all!"

"Relax Beka," Dylan said. I'm aware of how close the World Ship is. I've already alerted the Commonwealth and they are mounting a defense even as we speak."

"You're mounting a defense! When were you going to warn us?" asked Charlemagne, outraged.

"You are not a Commonwealth member sir," replied Dylan calmly. "You are merely a signatory to the earlier Mutual Defense Pact, which as I recall is no longer in effect since it was dissolved by you. The Commonwealth Charter, when we reached fifty members a few year ago would have guaranteed that as a signatory you would have been protected by us. You chose not to sign that Charter. My responsibility, is first and foremost to the Commonwealth, sir," finished Dylan, meaningfully.

"So what you're saying is that you would abandon us?" shouted Elsbeth, outraged.

"You always have the option of being considered for Commonwealth membership Elsbeth," he answered calmly. "Of course the entire Sabra-Jaguar Pride would have to free all of their slaves, to be even considered."

"That's blackmail!" shouted Charlemagne. "Our economy is based on cheap slave labor. We would be ruined."

"Frankly, that is your problem, not ours. Your slaves and their freedom are a lot more important to us than your economy. Besides, that 'economy' excuse has been tried by countless despots throughout history, and it never proved true," answered Dylan firmly looking Charlemagne in the eyes."

"How much would it cost me to hire Andromeda and the Commonwealth fleet?" asked Charlemagne?

"Andromeda is not for sale. Neither is the Commonwealth."

"You would actually let us die? Then what would happen to your precious slaves?"

"Correction. They are your 'precious' slaves. We are merely trying to win their freedom. They are already living a living nightmare, a living death."

"To be dictated to by a Kludge," said Charlemagne incredulously. "I thought it was we who were the masters of treachery and cunning," he laughed without humor. "All along you have bested us! You know very well that even the combined strength of Sabra-Jaguar isn't enough to stand alone against the Magog!"

"But the combined strength of Sabra-Jaguar and the Commonwealth, is. The choice is yours," replied Dylan softly.

"Let me think about this. Give me a day Dylan."

"Very well. You have half a day since time now is precious. We are going back to Andromeda and will wait for your answer. Remember Charlemagne, I will be demanding ironclad guarantees about the slaves' freedom. By the way, thanks for lunch."

Charlemagne and Elsbeth stood up and left abruptly. The crew left quickly as well and returned to Andromeda to await their answer.

It only took six hours for the Jaguar to give them his decision. "Captain Hunt," he said, "we have agreed to your terms. As of now all slaves will be considered freed in Sabra-Jaguar controlled space, planets, and drifts as you asked. Even now my decision is being broadcast throughout the empire. From now on, any Sabra-Jaguar under our control who takes any sentient being as a slave or indentured servant, will be punished by thirty years imprisonment at hard labor on Rumarul. Furthermore, any Sabra-Jaguar citizen who holds slaves or indentured labor against their will shall be punishable by the same penalty. Does that satisfy you?"

"It does to a point," replied Dylan. "But I will have to see proof that it is actually being implemented."

"So what are the next steps to be taken?" asked Charlemagne. "How do you plan to mount this 'unified' attack?"

"Have a third of your fleet stay and guard Jaguar Prime," said Dylan. "The rest of your fleet should follow us to the staging area around Sinti. We will link up with the rest of the Commonwealth unified fleet. Do you intend to ride with your fleet Charlemagne or stay behind?" asked Dylan.

"As head of Sabra-Jaguar, of course I intend to lead my fleet," replied Charlemagne curtly.

"Very well, but do remember that I am supreme leader and Commodore of the unified fleets. I make the decision as to when, where, and how to attack the World Ship. Do I make myself clear?

"Crystal," was the terse reply.

"All right then, were off. Three, two, one…slipstream!"

CHAPTER 23

War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things.

The decayed and degraded state of moral and

patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth

war is much worse. The person who has nothing

for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is

more important than his own personal safety, is a

miserable creature, and has no chance of being free

unless made or kept so by the exertions of better

men than himself.

John Stuart Mill

When the Jaguar fleet and Andromeda arrived at Sinti, they were greeted by the largest fleet ever to assemble in history or anyone's living memory. At least five hundred thousand strong, they represented the best the Known Worlds could offer. It was also proof of how frightened the Commonwealth was of the Abyss and the World Ship. Dylan wasted no time in inviting all the captains and commanders of the various ships and other delegates and leaders to meet him down on Sinti for a major pow wow regarding battle plans, capabilities and the like. Only Sinti could host a meeting of such size under one roof.

When all the delegates assembled, Dylan gave the keynote address. "Fellow Commonwealth members, you all know the hour is at hand when we must fight for our very survival. Over three trillion hungry Magog are extremely close, ready to strike the Known Worlds. If we are lucky we will have at the most four standard weeks to make last-minute preparations. Therefore further speeches aside; I request that we break into smaller working groups. First the largest of these groups will be the Admirals, Captains, and Commanders of our various fleets. Under my leadership as Commodore, this group will plan strategy, review tactics, war game, inventory weapons stores, in other words plan everything in accordance with military doctrine. The second group will be the engineers and scientists of the Known Worlds, led by my Chief Engineer Shamus Harper and my Science Officer, LT Khalya Hunt. They will inform their fellow engineers and scientists of the optimal utilization of the major weapon they have developed. Let's just call it a 'super nova bomb.' There is another weapon that they developed that will be revealed after our scouts have located the World Ship and know its exact trajectory. The third group consists of the fighter squadron leaders of the fleets and they will meet with my XO, Captain Beka Valentine to plan their strategies. The fourth group will be the Quartermasters, Supply Officers and Medical Officers. No army or fleet in history ever succeeded without a workable resupply plan or a solid medical system to care for the wounded, so it will be their job to do the planning. Last but not least, the fifth group will consist of the AI's of the unified fleets. They will apply their considerable brainpower to the utter defeat of the Worldship and the Abyss and will coordinate with the group of the military leaders; they will be led by my ship's AI, Rommie. Never forget ladies and gentlemen what we are fighting for: civilization itself, survival, your worlds, your families, and your very lives. If we lose this battle, there will nothing left alive except the Magog and their mentor the Abyss, the embodiment of pure evil. So stay strong and united and we will triumph, divided, we all die. Good luck and God speed."

He was greeted with thunderous applause when he finished, followed by a standing ovation of at least twenty minutes. When the applause died down everyone broke into their various working groups and started planning in earnest.

The next weeks just flew by. Everyone was so busy that they hardly felt the passage of time. Finally though, an electric shockwave coursed through the busy crowds when word was passed that the World Ship had been located and it was only one light day out. Everyone made a mad dash back to their ships to make last minute preparations. It was in those last moments that Khalya was able to corner Dylan for a private moment.

"Dylan, I have something wonderful to tell you," she smiled shyly. "You are going to be a father. What a lucky baby this will be," she smiled.

"Oh my God, Khalya. That is wonderful news! I can't think of anything more wonderful. But are you all right, I mean do you need anything special, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is Dylan," she said seriously. "Win this battle, this war and let me bring our baby into a safer universe. And more, you come back to us safely."

"If I ever needed an incentive, this is it," he said and kissed her.

"Do you think we, I mean the Unified Fleet is ready for this fight?"

"Without a doubt my love. We are ready. Now I want you to take the small scout ship to Cylaria. I want you to be someplace safe, and I can't think of a safer place than with your parents."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no. I want you out of harms way. If I have to I will make it an order," Dylan said grimly.

"No. If you wish to court-martial me after this battle is over you can, but I am not leaving you. Besides, there is no 'safe place' anywhere. If we lose this battle, like you said, no one will be left alive. There is no safe haven. Besides, I'm your wife and my place is by your side to help you to the best of my abilities. Remember what I told you once?" That even if the universe walked out on you I would be walking in to stand by your side? Well I meant it Dylan. Please, please don't send me away. I'll only have to overpower someone and hurt them, and I'd still come back."

Dylan just smiled at her shaking his head and marveled at how blessed he was with this woman. She was beautiful, stubborn, brilliant, stubborn, willful, stubborn, and he knew beyond a doubt that she meant everything she said. So he just hugged and kissed her and silently walked with her to their quarters to try and get a little sleep before tomorrow's momentous events.

The dawn of the greatest battle in history could be described as tense but ready. Every person was at his or her station knowing full well that today any one of them or all of them could die. They also knew they were capable and they knew the importance of what was to come. It had been decided they would wait for the World Ship to strike first and they didn't have to wait long. A giant attack squadron of swarm ships was heading for the heart of the fleet. They were followed by wave after wave of other swarm ships just as large as the first.

At the critical moment Dylan commanded, "Andromeda fire! Launch the weapons! Beka, get the fleet out of here to rally point zero eight niner! Now!"

Andromeda's weapons bays opened, and fired the super nova bombs at the World Ship, fifty in all. As soon as they were on their way, Beka, who was already strapped into the slipstream module, said "Ready for slipstream, three, two, one … and she took the entire fleet into the slipstream with her as fast and as far as possible. All the ships' nav systems were slaved to Andromeda and she was the only pilot in control of the entire fleet. When they arrived in the vicinity near San Ska Re, courier reconnaissance ships were immediately dispatched back to where Andromeda launched the weapons. It didn't take long for these incredibly fast little ships to report back. Everyone was elated that the World Ship was extremely crippled, but unfortunately not destroyed. Dylan then gave orders that the entire fleet activate their invisibility shielding and ordered Beka to take them back to the battle.

When they arrived, Dylan was very happy that the Magog didn't pick them up on any of their sensors. It was now the Commonwealth's Unified Fleet who had the full advantage. Dylan ordered weapons free and the whole fleet attacked the confused swarmships. The Magog had no way of knowing where the attacking ship were and if by some lucky shot they disabled a ship's invisibility cloak, the shielding was still impenetrable and the swarm ships couldn't get a grip on their hull. They also found out to their dying regret that the invisibility cloak could be fixed rapidly, and their targets kept disappearing.

The momentous battle raged for half a standard day but slowly and surely the battle was turning their way. The greatest victory came when Andromeda fired another super bomb

against the World Ship and it finally disintegrated into its constituent atoms. A huge whoop of joy sounded from every ship in the embattled fleet. It was the final psychological boost everyone needed to finish off the last of the remaining Magog. When that was finally accomplished, there was for a moment absolute silence in the fleet followed by a tremendous joy of celebration.

When the ships regrouped to go back toward Sinti they had to stop because a huge, beautiful shining star was suddenly in their path, as if protecting them. A good thing it was because what they saw next was a sight none of them would ever forget. Opposite the star another entity was coming toward the fleet at an accelerated rate. It was black, blacker than the deepest black of space, and throughout it swirled angry reds, oranges, and whites. It looked like some freak of a solar storm, but much much larger and it was heading straight for them. It was the Abyss, pure evil incarnate, hell bent on destroying the guardians of the Known Worlds, and avenging the destruction of the World Ship.

While everyone stared at it mesmerized, the star moved to block its path. "That is my star Dylan, said Trance as she moved closer to the view screen. It has come to fight on our side against this evil eternal darkness. This battle was inevitable and has taken place countless times in forgotten eons. My star will prevail, you'll see," she said confidently.

They watched as Trance's star seemed to glow ever brighter and larger the closer it got to The Abyss. At the moment of impact it glowed white-hot and grew tremendously in size to completely envelop the Abyss. There was, obviously, a titanic struggle taking place in front of their eyes, but finally Trance's star flared for a final time and returned to its original size. There was no sign whatever of The Abyss.

Another giant celebration took place on all the ships when they realized the last and most dangerous enemy had been eliminated. It was agreed that the whole fleet go back to Sinti to plan the shape of the Renewed Commonwealth. On the way Dylan received a message from Tarazed's Tri Lorne that the Collectors were finally defeated and that Pish was in custody, as well as his lieutenants. But the best news of all was when one of the scout ships came back and its excited pilot disclosed that Tarn Vedra had rejoined the Known Worlds.

"Are you sure Ensign?" asked Dylan. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir," he answered. "In fact the leaders have requested that they meet with you on Sinti to plan the future of the Commonwealth."

"It is a miracle," mused Dylan. "The best of all possible outcomes!"

"Sir, excuse me," said Lt. Currie, his Aide. "We just received news that the Drago-Katzov wish to discuss joining the Commonwealth, sir."

"I told you this would happen Dylan," smiled Trance. "I couldn't lie to a Paradine and my protector, could I?" she laughed.

Beka walked up to Dylan and said, "you did it, you restored the Commonwealth and you are finally going home," she said. "You know when we started this journey, I never would have believed it, but here we are," she smiled.

"Boss, that was the greatest, butt-kicking adventure of our lives. Congratulations on your dream. I just hope we don't have to break up as a team. I can hardly wait to see Tarn Vedra and their technologies."

"Congratulations Dylan. You have achieved your dream," said Rhade shaking Dylan's hand. You even achieved bringing the Nietzcheans except the Drago-Katzov and few other minor malcontents into the Commonwealth. And now it looks like even they want to join. Everybody loves a winner. It has truly been and honor serving with you and I hope we shall remain friends for the rest of our lives."

"Dylan, I have to confess, when we started this adventure together, I really didn't believe it was possible," said Rommie. "But you proved me wrong—I'm glad you proved me wrong.

"Thank you, all of you for your kind words. Let's not make too many plans yet until we see how things shake out," said Dylan cautiously.

With that Khalya walked up to him, threw her arms around his neck and without a word kissed him deep and hard. When they broke for air Khalya's eyes were bright with joy and pride as she stood next to the man who was her present, her future, and her life.

Beka whispered something into Rhade's ear, and he nodded. "I guess this special and joyous occasion is the perfect time to announce Beka's and mine engagement. It's been a long time coming, too long if you ask me." Beka just smiled shyly.

"That is fantastic!" shouted Harper. Boss that is the best news ever. Rhade, you better take good care of her or you will answer to me! Congratulations by the way."

"Oh Beka, Rhade, that is wonderful news," said Dylan and Khalya. "We hope you will be as happy as we are. When will you have the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," said Beka. "We have to go to Tarazed first and break the bad news to Rhade's family."

"Oh they will love her," said Rhade. "I'm sure of it."

"Just remember Beka, I want to be your Matron of Honor," said Khalya, smiling.

"Of course," answered Beka. "I would have not other."

"Hey how about all of us going down to Sinti to have a bite to eat?" asked Dylan. "We really have wonderful things to celebrate."

Epilogue – Six Years Later

Nor need we power or splendor, wide hall or lordly dome;

The good, the true, the tender -- these form the wealth of home.

Sarah J. Hale

Khalya was setting the large table for lunch on the large terrace of Dylan's and her home, waiting for their cherished guests. When she finished, she sat in one of the chairs and looked out at the land. Since the restoration of the Systems Commonwealth, life had been very good to them. The government has granted them one hundred thousand acres of land and fifty thousand each to their original crew on Tarn Vedra. Since the land grant included Dylan's old home's location, they chose to build their new home on its former site. It was where they wanted to bring up their growing family. Their firstborn, Daniel, named after Dylan's father was now a happy four year old, purposefully playing at tumbling and sliding on the lush grass below the terrace. Their second son, three-year-old Telemachus, or 'little T' as everyone called him was playing fetch with their sweet golden retriever puppy, Goldie. Their youngest, named Stephanie after Dylan's mother was still a baby and was sleeping peacefully in the shade of the great oak tree that grew by the side of the terrace. A great deal of their land they used for agriculture and was expertly managed by Jason Hawkes, their manager. Jason had lost his family to a Magog attack and kind of adopted them as they adopted him. The golden grain shimmered in the sunlight of Tarn Vedra's sun and would soon to be ready for harvesting. They only used ten percent of the money it made for them and the rest of the income was donated to the Way on a yearly basis, under the management of their old friend, Rev Bem. Rev had finally realized his dream and built a hospital on King Fisher, in fact many hospitals on many worlds. He used the interest of his share of the reward money to finance them; and he was the administrator for all.

Khalya sighed, yes indeed their life was good. All of a sudden a shadow passed before her and she felt a tender kiss on the top of her head. She turned around and seeing Dylan, smiled at him.

"Have you seen them yet Khalya?" he asked.

"No not yet. They should be here any minute though."

As if on queue, they heard a large floater approaching the house. Dylan and Khalya walked to the driveway to greet their guests.

"Beka! It is so nice to see you. It looks like marriage agrees with you," greeted Dylan smiling. "And who is this?" he asked when he spotted Rhade holding a tiny bundle tenderly in his arms.

"Why that is Ignatius Valentine Rhade," smiled Beka with pride. "We didn't want to spoil the surprise, so we didn't write you about him."

"Oh he is so beautiful," said Khalya. "May I hold him?"

"Of course," smiled Rhade as he handed over his first-born son.

"He is so sweet and so cute, he even has tiny bone blades," cooed Khalya.

"We hear you have a new little one of your own?" asked Rhade.

"Indeed we do," said Dylan proudly. "Finally we have a baby girl, Stephanie," he smiled. "We named her after my mother."

As they walked back toward the terrace the two little boys and the puppy ran up to them to greet them. They took a look at the baby and decided he wasn't any more interesting than their new little sister, and bounded away to play.

"They can be little savages at this age," smiled Khalya. "Let me show you to your room and let you get more comfortable. This way please."

Dylan was left on the terrace with the two babies and the two little kids, but soon he heard another floater coming closer from the distance. It was Harper, his wife Melanie and their twin three-year-old boys, along with Rommie. Greetings were exchanged and this time the Hunt boys were a lot more eager since they saw potential playmates in the twins. Sure enough, they ran off with the boundless energy only small boys could possess.

Khalya, Beka, and Rhade came out of the house and greeted the newcomers. "Welcome to our home Shamus, Melanie," greeted Khalya graciously. "Please come in the house and let me show you to your room so you can get comfortable.

Finally the whole party was sitting comfortably on the terrace watching their children playing. "Did you invite Trance?" asked Harper. "She is the only one missing, besides Rev of course.

"Yes we did Shamus, and she said she will try and stop by," said Khalya.

As if on queue, Trance appeared from the side of the house saying, "Hello everyone. It is so wonderful to be together with all of you again," she smiled.

"Trance, please join us," invited Dylan. "Can I get you a drink? I promise I'll put a little umbrella in it for you," he smiled.

"Thank you, I would."

"So Dylan, are the rumors we've been hearing true?" asked Beka.

"It depends on what you've been hearing," smiled Dylan, playing hard to get.

"You know, are you going to accept the position of First Triamvir, when they offer it to you?"

"Yes Beka. Khalya and I have talked it over, and I will accept the appointment. I think the Commonwealth needs guidance at this time, and I'm willing to serve. After the five-year term is over, I will go back to teaching at the High Guard Academy."

"Great," she answered.

"Somehow I never quite pictured you as a politician or a professor," smirked Harper.

"Just how did you picture me," asked Dylan.

"Well…as an explorer. Someone who would want to be out there, pushing the limits of science, of knowledge."

"And you Rommie, you haven't said much. How are you," asked Dylan.

"I'm fine. Helping to care for the twins is an amazing challenge," she smiled, "especially since Harper isn't home much."

"And so how does the Known Worlds' greatest Engineer feel about being Head Engineer for the entire High Guard," asked Trance.

"Its okay I guess. It's just I really miss you guys and my family. It seems like I always have to be away from home putting out someone's fire," he finished ruefully.

"Then I think all of us will enjoy this two month visit with each other. I certainly have missed you guys too," said Khalya.

Dylan looked at the assembled group, and made up his mind. "I have an alternate proposition for all of us," he said. You know, a long time ago, I promised Rommie that when the castle was built and all the dragons slain, we would go out, point Andromeda toward the farthest star, and just see what's out there. I don't want your answers right now, but I would like to know how you feel about this proposal before our two months together are up."

"But what about you being Triamvir?" asked Beka.

"There are other very capable people who could do the job. Just think about it. It is all I ask."

Two months later he had all of their answers. They all chose the adventure. They all wanted to be together—spouses, children, even pets. They all were family.

Aboard Andromeda, Dylan pulled himself to his full height in Command, surrounded by his friends nay his family, and said, "Andromeda, ahead full."

_It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing_

_themselves--in finding themselves._

_André Gide_


End file.
